Strange Light
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: It was Pansy and Blaise's idea to have a bet with Draco Malfoy. According to them, Draco has to date one of Harry's friends just to prove that he was still the Slytherin sex god. But what will happen when he chose Luna Lovegood? Would she somehow help Draco find the light even if he was given the task to kill the Headmaster?. Slightly AU.
1. Slytherins

**Hullo, so this is my first time on making a long druna story :)**

**Please cope with me and please be patient with my lack of skills in grammar.**

**This story is dedicated to Consulting Wizard and Francesca Salazar because they never stopped believing in my druna stories :)I kind of want to hug you guys (getting emotional here XD)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- Slytherins**

"Beautiful vacation Draco?" Blaise Zabini smirked at the blonde infront of him. Everyone inside Draco Malfoy's circle of friends already knew about him being a death eater. Besides, even if they would tell anyone about it, people wouldn't care any less. People started whispering about him getting a mark since the day his father was sent to Azkaban, so if they heard his friends talking about it, they would just look at their friend and say "told you".

He stared at Blaise and gave him his trademark sneer. Trying his best to threaten his bestfriend.

Pansy rolled her green eyes at their Italian friend, completely annoyed with the fact that he was teasing Draco about something not worth talking about. But being a slytherin she was, she has her own way of annoying Draco. And she wouldn't let Blaise replace her place. And so she leaned in and placed both of her hands at the desk of the moving train and whispered: "I heard Astoria broke up with you last month. Is it true that you finally lost your touch Draco?"

It was true, the break up part. But then, he was the one who broke up with her, not the other way around. Astoria came from one of the most respectable family and Daphne Greengrass' sister. Her body was in the perfect shape and her hair was smooth and beautiful. But above all that, she was like the other pureblooded witch. And Draco was bored being with those kind of witches.

But he decided not to tell the truth. The poor girl was heart broken and she doesn't want her reputation to be ruined.

"I can't believe it! Draco Malfoy? The Slytherin Sex god? Can't believe you lost your charms there mate!" Blaise clapped him at his back, a smirk on the man's face and even if his annoyance is clear on his face, Pansy decided to join Blaise and was eyeing him with a playful mischievous smirk. Clearly, his friends were testing his patience.

"I did not lost my touch. I am the same old Draco. And besides even darker" he tried to ignore the sickening feeling when he turned to look at his left forearm. Even if his friends already knows about it, he doesn't want anyone to look at the ugly mark.

_"Draco remember, Severus is going to help you with this"his mother has to tilt her head up just to look at him. If it was a regular day at the Manor, he would have pushed her hand gently out of his face declaring that he was not a baby anymore. But today was no regular,today was the day he was going to be someone his father always wanted him to be, a deatheater._

_Seconds have passed with a blur in Draco's part. He didn't actually register everything until he was actually kneeling in front of the dark lord with his left arm revealed for everyone to see. "Yes, I promise" by that time he raised his face to look at Voldemort, his body went numb and his facial expression blank. He can't feel anything except the tingly hot feeling traveling through the veins of his left arm. There was silence in his surroundings. Every feeling inside the room was present to him. The nervousness of his parents, the excitement and pride of his Aunt Bellatrix and her husband, the sad expression of Rabastan, and the secured aura his professor was giving him. Everything was all around him all at once and soon, he can feel himself drifting away._

"Is that so? Then I guess we have to test that Draco" Pansy was grinning deviously at him and turned her gaze on Blaise.

"What? you want me to date Malfoy? No, no way in hell Parkinson" Blaise protested

"No stupid, I have something that I think we can enjoy" Pansy's grin was larger than before.

"Humor me Parkinson" Apparently, Draco's ears were itching to know what was the ruckus Pansy was on about. He would admit, Pansy is devious and a good company if she can stop being so annoying at times.

She flipped her brunette hair out from her face and leaned on the table "Since we have our confidence to you Draco and you somehow dated all of the Slytherin women inside the house-" Pansy rolled her eyes, the two men were now in her attention and Draco was grinning widely at her knowledge "But Draco, can you score one inside Potter's fanclub?" this time, Draco's grin was missing from his face. Blaise and Pansy shared a knowing smirk on their faces. They thought that Draco would back out and they would defeat him, but apparently, Draco wouldn't back down without a fight. Besides, he was a Malfoy, he can get any girl that he wanted. He was as handsome and as wealthy as that.

"What's the whole plan Parkinson?" he was serious now. Even if he would disappoint his father, he could atleast be the Slytherin King he always was and born to be.

"A bet Draco. If you could win one of Potter's fan's heart then you win. But if you didn't, then you would buy us things we wanted for Christmas" Pansy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaise smirked and did the same thing Pansy was currently doing, waiting for Draco's response. Draco feels somehow offended with his friends by underestimating him, but he also likes surprising people with his unbelievable skills.

"And what do I get if I won?"

"Blaise would have to ask Ginny Weasley out" Pansy really knows how to annoy people even if she wasn't even trying.

"The hell Parkinson!-"

"Which girl Parkinson?" Draco's confidence was now boiling up at the top of his confidence meter, thanks to Blaise's nervous reaction, who was currently staring at Pansy with disbelief. But Pansy just shrugged her shoulders at Blaise and turned her attention to Draco.

"Granger? no, she's a mudblood and I fear you would kill her at the end. Weaslette? she would be preoccupied with Zabini-"

"Parkinson-"

"Shut it Zabini. Oh, well. What about Lovegood?-"

"Parkinson wh-"

Draco was too busy thinking about their plan. Pansy's right, he would have killed Granger if he would pick her. And he knows too well not to mess up with the Weaslette.

How about Lovegood?

He shook his head for a second, trying to remember Loony Lovegood.

He remembers her with long blonde hair that ends on her hip line, wide gray eyes, weird and odd accessories. That's all he remembers about Lovegood, he never did payed attention to the odd girl. He would only hide her shoes whenever he would find her roaming down the halls of Hogwarts sleep walking, and nothing more. He wasn't even sure why she was the only one in Potter's group of friends that he doesn't have the guts to tease.

Maybe it was because he was afraid what the loony witch was capable of doing.

He shook his head, annoyed with himself of thinking about Loony. So he focused on their plan instead.

But..

even if he doesn't want to admit it, playing with the girl makes him feel guilty just by thinking about her face after their act.

But then,

what the hell is he worrying for? It's only a bet. It's not like he would love the loony witch.

So before he realize it, he already uttered the words:

"Parkinson, you're on"

* * *

**I hope I can finish this story :). I must warn you, I may have a plot but I don't think I can stick up with it so expect some weird things in this story.**

**Sorry, but I don't master the book and movie so don't expect that I would stick with what they actually said :( I'm sorry :(.**

**I hope I won't disappoint you guys.**

**Oh and I think I would only update once a week or twice a week since I want to finish this story. And I only have three chapters finished but... I guess, it would be a long ride :)**

**Please don't bash me or anything.**

**And please review XD **

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Harry Freakin' Potter

**CHAPTER 2- Harry Freakin' Potter**

* * *

He was smirking while waiting for his Professor to finally finish his negotiation with the men who were currently staring suspiciously on his luggage. Besides from the satisfaction of imagining Blaise's face after he would succeed his plan, the look on Potter's face after he stomped on his nose was priceless.

"Nice nose Potter" Harry looked at him with the best annoyed face that he can possibly show, but to Draco's annoyance, the saint was too nice to even sneer at him. He hates him. He hates the golden boy since that time when he rejected him five years ago. He hates him for being the favorite one. He hates him for being the good one. He hates him for being praised in everything he does. He hates him because he was freakin' Harry Potter, the boy everybody loves and cherished.

"Harry, do you like me to fix that for you? I haven't tried it on broken noses just yet, only a few broken toes, and, well, how different are they really?" Draco turned his gaze towards the small figure standing next to Potter. Pink jacket, weird glasses hanging on her neck, awkward angle of ponytail, wand hanging on her left ear. Apparently, that was the girl he was set a plan on. For a moment, he wasn't quite sure why he even agreed on doing his plan with a girl like her. She was weird for Merlin's sake! She doesn't even deserve to get near his skin!. And her eyes, why were they bigger than her nose and lips? Why wasn't she mad at him for doing things to her precious Potter? And how can a girl walk past him without acknowledging his presence?.

_"Episki" _This was the first time he would ever hear the girl speak much closely. He wasn't sure why he wasn't even surprised that her voice was soft and melodic-liked. It wasn't displeasing to hear, it was the opposite of that actually. The strangeness of the girl is quite haunting, but not like how he would describe the dark lord, she was... strangely beautiful. Weird but somehow, unique.

Unfortunately, the spell worked on Potter's nose and that made him scowl.

At first, the lack of attention Lovegood was giving him was making him annoyed, but now that she turned her direction of eyesight towards him, he doesn't know what he would do actually. Should he say something sarcastic? Should he tease her? Should he smirk at her?. For once in his life, Draco was actually unorganized with how he would do his plan, with Luna Lovegood, he wasn't sure how to act around her.

"Mr. Malfoy, we must go now" He snapped back his gaze to Snape. His Professor was eyeing him with a bored expression, but he wasn't sure since that is his normal face after all. "Yeah" he turned his head to look at the loony girl once again, and she was still looking back at him.

For a moment, they stared at each other a little longer. Both of their eyes lingered on each other, both with curiosity and new found information. Her eyes, which he was annoyed about seconds ago, was gray as his', only that hers were full of happiness, sunshine, and oddness. While his' were full of gloom, sadness, and insecurities.. Not that he would admit them out loud.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure why Draco Malfoy would ever look at her that long. Well, it was just for three seconds but it was still weird for her. She wanted to ask him why he would even hurt Harry or why does he have a troubled expression on his face. But she was afraid she was _still _not in the position to do so.

"Luna, are you alright?" She blinked back at Harry. He was staring at her and the expression on his face was telling her that it has been a while since she last set her foot from the reality."Harry, is there something wrong with Draco?" Luna didn't mind the way Harry's caring expression turned into a scowl. Harry was nice to her, and so is her friends. But she doesn't understand why they would value such scary emotion to anyone, especially to someone as lost and as scared as Draco Malfoy. He was a snotty pureblooded man, sure, but she believes that there is something underneath that facade of his that made him like that.

"Luna! How are you? What happened? Harry? What's with the blood on your shirt?" Luna blinked again, somehow, if she was thinking about something serious, her friends always interrupts her time with her thoughts. Not that she was complaining. It has been too many years of Luna begged and prayed for a friend to appear in her life, she was always been the outcast and the lunatic, and she was sick of it that sometimes she was convinced that every hurtful feelings inside her vanished just because she was so used of it.

"Malf-"

"That ferret! I'll show him! I'll show him not to anger Ginny!" the red headed Weasley was as red as her hair, the anger was visible through her skin and so is the scowl on her face.

"Calm down Ginny, I'm sure Draco was just affected with the attacks of wrackspurts swimming inside his head" Ginny stared at her in disbelief, when she was to open her mouth, a Hermione and Ron Weasley was standing next to them with their usual bickering.

"Ronald, I told you! -"

"Hermione for Merl-"

"Just stop it Ronald, I don-"

As Luna's eyes wandered over the Slytherin table, she saw a side of Draco nobody ever saw in him. He was already sitting at the center of the long table, his head resting on his palm, staring blankly at his plate. She doesn't know why nobody can see his true self when the true Draco Malfoy was already showing. The sad, lost, alone Draco was already there, begging for someone to understand him.

Maybe he just needed some words of advice.

Or even a hug.


	3. Jealous Over Potter?

**Chapter 3- Jealous over Potter?**

Draco was always spending his time on his own, always planning about how he would possibly kill the headmaster. His plans were so off the line that he was about to loose his confidence about himself. Pansy and Blaise were nothing close to help either, they kept on smirking at him whenever they would see him and somehow, their faces reminds him of Lovegood. And then he would get stresser than before. Fuck his so called friends. And fuck life and their complicated problems.

"Fuck all of you" He entered the abandoned girl's loo without intending to be, all he knows at that exact moment was he needed a place to get out from everything. Just when he closed the door, the tears that were begging not to fall are falling down from his eyelids. He laid his body against the door and with a close of his eyes, he slowly collapsed to the ground with his arms wrapping to his knees.

"Why hello there Draco" he didn't respond, he didn't even blink his eyes. Almost like a person under the imperius curse, he was just staring blankly over nothing in particular. There was one thing kept running inside his mind, he needed to kill the Headmaster. He needed to succeed. He needed to be strong to live.

"Do tell me why you chose to hang out in my place. Did Harry told you our special times in _here_?" the ghost shrieked and started circling infront of him, staring at him giddily as if she was waiting for him to answer her about Harry Potter. But surprisingly, even Moaning Myrtle and the talk of Potter didn't make Draco feel something rather than feeling trapped.

He feels like he was in a situation that was no longer fixable with the snap of his father's fingers. His parents were counting on him now, and even if he doesn't want to admit it, he knows that the dark lord intends him to fail. He is only turning seventeen this year for Merlin's sake! Murdering the most powerful wizard is not an easy task. And this is his first-but hopefully his last assignment for the dark lord. And even if he hates Harry, since the day he heard the dark lord's name, all he ever wanted was for Harry to end him. He might be a selfish, arrogant pureblooded being but he never wanted anybody to suffer. And when he was young, he never wanted to be a death eater. This wasn't the life he dreamed of having.

To tell everyone the truth, since the day he was set to have his assignment, he never had any good night sleep. Everytime he would blink his eyes, he could imagine every student in Hogwarts laying at the grounds of their Manor, lifeless and cold, and their blank eyes staring accusingly at him.

He doesn't want any of that, but he needs to survive.

So he stood up on the ground, the ghost was still not getting any response from the boy. Without any word to his company, he walked out from the loo and planned on going back to his dormitory.

"Um-" he blinked his eyes when felt something colliding to his chest, the thing was too big for any type of object and besides, it was warm and _feminine_, and was probably breathing.

"Oh hullo there Draco!" he was actually feeling lucky. On the ground, Lovegood was kneeling infront of him with her hand clutching the side of her head, she tilted it slightly to be able look at him, and his own was bowed down to look at her.

He was staring cold and blank at her. For a moment, they were only staring and drinking each other's sight. "Have you been crying?" If she wasn't that innocent, he would think that she was seducing him. After all, she really looks like she really was. With her kneeling infront of him, and her face slightly flushed and teeth bitting her lower lip, almost every teenage wizard with hormones would think about not so good things in their position. And he doesn't want anybody to think that he was with Loony Lovegood. Or atleast, not just yet.

When he didn't answer her, she stood up from her spot and lifted her hand to touch his cheek. His eyes went wide when her hand made it's contact to his face. He didn't expect any sudden skin contact from her. She wasn't a friend of his, and even if she was, nobody ever made that sweet and caring gesture to him. Everybody kept their distance from him, they were too scared to encounter Draco Malfoy. Maybe they feel like he would use the unforgivable curse on them when they would bug him off. But he guesses that Lovegood was different. She was warm, gentle, and soothing, it was too different from what he was used to feel to, and his skin shivered from her touch. His heart, well, it was beating strangely inside his chest. It seems like it was malfunctioning. Wait, why would it do that anyway?.

"Sod of Lovegood" he grabbed her arm with his tight grip and pushed her hard against the wall. His cold hearted demeneor was displaying again. Ofcourse, Lovegood didn't deserve to be treated that way, she was nice and innocent but he wouldn't allow anyone to see him being in his weak state, they would grow attached to him and he didn't want anybody to be that close to him. In the end, they would leave him anyway.

"Malfoy, leave Luna alone!" Draco turned his head to look at the intruder. His face turning into a scowl when he saw the saint in his goody two shoes missions again. It seems like Harry Potter was doing it on purpose to make Draco feel like he was the bad person in every story. Everytime he was going to do something not worth seeing, Potter seems to appear out of nowhere and make everyone see how bad of a person Draco is.

He turned his head back to Lovegood, she was still at the same spot where he pushed her to. She smiled at Potter as if there was nothing going on between the three of them and it was obvious that he pushed her roughly than he meant to. Well, if you happen to walk by and decided to take a glimpse for a second, you would think that there was nothing wrong too, but Lovegood's appearance was proving it wrong. She was laying at the wall for support to her weight, and her hand was still clutching the side of her head.

"What was it Potter? Jealous about Lovegood finally quiting your fanclub? Aw, give some love to other people Potter. Just because your the chosen one doesn't mean you deserve everything" he sneered at him, the hatred pouring out easily from his mouth.

"I didn't- Malfoy, you're being-"

"Oh shut it Potter, we all know you want the attention-"

"What? Are you jealous of me being friends with Luna and you're not?"

Draco knitted his eyebrows together. Both of them never leaving eye to eye contact from each other. At first, Potter's smirk was forming on his face, he thought that he would finally make Draco embarassed over something, but unfortunately, Draco proved him wrong by laughing hysterically at him.

"Are you seriously joking with me? Me, jealous over you? We all know Potter, I can get any witch with the snap of my fingers" Draco said

Potter stared at him for a moment and returned his scowl back to his face. He went pass Draco and grabbed Luna gently by the hand with his other hand inspecting her head.

Just before Draco could have walked away, Luna turned to look at him and smiled

"Thankyou Draco"

* * *

There are some chapters that has some Luna's point of view :)

Oh and thankyou for the favorites and for the follows :)

Please, please, PLEASE review :(


	4. The Forbidden Forest

**CHAPTER 4- The Forbidden Forest**

* * *

**Houseofcorbierre, **aw,thankyou dear :)

**Charliesunshine, **thankyou Dear :). I'll try, some of the chapters were already written so I would probably write a Luna pov in.. later chapters maybe? :)

**Hails, **aw, thankyou so much :)

**Chibistella, **thankyou for being the very first reviewer *hugs* :)

* * *

He was at the lake inside the Forbidden forest. It was quarter to five and he was secretly waiting for Luna to show up. He already calculated her schedule, from the moment she would enter the Great Hall then to the moment she would go visit the Forbidden Forest.

It took him a lot of observation but thankfully he suceeded to memorize them. Not that anybody has to know, he wouldn't want anybody to think he was stalking the school's loon.

"Oh hullo there Draco" on the outside, he acted like he was surprised but he was actually starting to play on his role in the bet. He turned his head to look at Lovegood skipping her way towards him. When she saw him looking like he was expecting her, she smiled innocently, completely taken aback at the thought of him thinking about her. Why would he anyway?.

"Were you waiting for me?" she took a sit next to him down the ground. Her head tilted to him and her blonde hair falling down her face. She waited patiently for him to answer, she even placed her arms to her knees and wrapped them, bringing them close to her chest just so that he would know that she wouldn't let him get away, especially with her new found information.

"What are you talking about Lovegood? I didn't plan on seeing you" he almost scowled at her, but thankfully, she removed her eyes at him and placed them infront of her, where the calm lake was. "Everything will be alright" she said plainly. The encounter she had with Draco few days ago never had left her mind. Why does he look like he was trapped into something?. Surely there was something hiding beneath that facade of his?.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you were thinking that day, it will be alright. I know you're expecting me here for a reason"

Draco stared at her, his thoughts about Lovegood was different from what he expected her to be. He thought she was weird and that her mind was always away from reality. When he was given the bet, he was having trouble with how he might actually have a decent conversation with her. But now, she was proving him wrong. She was infact, smarter than what he had given her credit of, even if she wasn't that close to him, she somehow sees way past from his facade. And strangely, he thought she already knew that he was about to use her.

"Wow that's smart of you, do you want a cookie for that?" he mumbled sarcastically. She shrugged her shoulders at him and returned her gaze to his way. "No, friends do not care for each other just because they needed something" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was the truth actually, he was a friend to her even if she wasn't to his. And a friend to Luna means the world to her.

Draco let the words sink in. He never had felt like he was important to anybody, especially with someone who is not related to him. He thought everybody hated him and infact, wanted him killed. He was so used to people telling him to back off or to look at him like he wasn't worth looking at. When he was young, his father used to tell him that if he was hated, people would fear him. And unfortunately, he let himself believe that ever since he finally learn to use his brain, and now there is no use of changing anymore.

"You know the muggle thing that shows moving pictures? My daddy made me watch some and there was this adaption of Alice in Wonderland. I am fond of the book so I was pleased to watch the mo- move? aah, movie. And I just want to quote to you the line "It is better to be loved than to be feared" you know, it is true Draco. So you can stop pretending if you like." He doesn't know why everything Lovegood says makes him stop to think. She really was smart.

"It's not that easy Lovegood." He whispered and gave her a blank look.

"Well, you can call me Luna, I'm sure that's a start. And don't worry, I'm always here to remove the wrackspurts from your head Draco. Those things are ruining your handsome face" She stood up and offered him her hand.

For a moment, he only stared at her hand. It was the matter of letting her in or not, and they both knew that this was the time where things would change.

He placed his hand on hers and gave her a small smile in return of her kindness.

"How can I trust you? Who knows, maybe you're only doing this for Potter" if there was one thing he was proud of of himself, it was that he was good at dodging bullets and to turn around the table. If he doesn't want Lovegood to suspect him, he has to act innocent and to look like the victim.

Lovegood raised her eyebrow at him, slowly and innocently, she stood on her tip toes "Silly Draco, I wouldn't want that. And even if Harry would plan a thing like that, I don't want to be a part of it. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt" she smiled sweetly again at him. Heck, if she doesn't have a reputation of being a lunatic, or if she's not friends with Potter, he might have made a move on inviting her to his bed. And the thought about that makes him dizzy.

He shook his head and regain his composture "Luna" he tested her name on his tongue. It was quite weird for him to say her name but it feels nice.

Luna

_Luna_

He tried to ignore the sickening feeling that was building inside his stomach. Something tells him that it was because of the bet. Here, an innocent girl was being the only person who sees him as a human being and now, the realization that he was going to change that someday was making feel guilty. Does he still have to do this?.

"I'm hungry, I hope they have some pudding" Luna- wait, since when did Luna became Luna to him?. Well, since today actually. Without any reply from Draco, she took his hand gently to hers and squeezed them "Don't think about anything too much, wrackspurts are very attracted to people who thinks deeply"

He didn't say anything again but at the corner of his eyes, he was looking at their intertwined hands.

In his plan, in order not to get hurt, he must not fall for her.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed :)


	5. Hogsmeade Invitation

**CHAPTER 5- Hogsmeade Invitation**

* * *

"So Malfoy, any details for my christmas gift?"

It was a lovely saturday indeed and to make it better, Blaise asked him the right question.

Draco looked at him for a second and his smirk started forming on his lips. He doesn't want anybody to know just yet, especially when he has gotten the girl on his right track. She was really nice and welcoming, it was like she was even helping him with eveything.

"Are you really that confident Blaise? You know Draco can do it. Besides, Loony is an easy target" Pansy said with a confident eye roll. If there was something he likes about Pansy, it was her loyalty and confidence to him, she always believes in every shit that he says.

They made their way towards Hogsmeade without making another attempt for a conversation, the three of them lost in their own thoughts. Pansy, with her mouth formed into a smirk is probably thinking about what will Draco do next and what would Blaise feel after Draco's success. She stared at Draco, and the laid back posture tells her that he was winning and it also tells her that Blaise would be so occupied with Weaslette.

And Draco, well, he is hard to read. His face was blank and uncaring. But to be honest, he is thinking about his plan for this afternoon and the more he concentrates on it, the more nervous he is getting. And the more nervous he is getting, the more his curiousity expands. He wasn't sure why all of a sudden, he would get nervous around a girl. A loony girl to be exact!.

He shrugged, completely annoyed with himself.

"Any signs of Luna?" they stopped walking when they reach the center of the Hogsmeade. Draco stood at the middle of his two friends and is looking to his right then to his left, agressively searching for the girl with colorful clothes.

"I'll be back" He nodded without even eyeing Pansy. If he did though, he would see that there was an actual smile on her face and it was quite scary actually, since she rarely smiles, especially when it appears to be nice and innocent.

So the two men waited and searched. But Blaise is only pretending to satisfy his best mate. Even if he actually adores his bestfriend, he dosn't want him to actually win their bet. Blaise admits to himself that he is selfish and he is also a coward. He can't help but to feel nervous whenever the redhaired Weasley was around him. And even if it would never happen, he wasn't sure if it would be okay for him to sacrifice himself inorder for his bestfriend to live.

And he was pretty sure Ron Weasley would; in order to save Potter.

* * *

Pansy roamed the Hogsmeade probably for an hour, who knows searching for the loony girl would be this hard?.

"Shit" she whispered under her breath. When she volunteered to look for the girl, she didn't thought about Potter and his fans were with her. And now she has to face the humiliation that she was to be seen negotiating not only with Loony, but with her group of goody do gooders. _Double shit_.

"Hullo Pansy" Loony's voice did relax her a little, wait, why was she even nervous at the first place?. But then, she looked to her left then to her right, the group besides Luna were wearing their surprised faces on. Infact, they were too surprised to see Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Princess, talking to them _casually and civilized_. She ignored them with her trademark eyeroll, and by that action, they loosen up a little. "What do you need Parkinson?" the great noble Harry Potter said, typical Potter to defend every person who would waste their lives on him.

"My time's too expensive to waste for you Potter, I came here for Loo-Lovegood" she swat her hair away from her shoulder and lend her hand towards Loony. If Draco managed to have a decent conversation with the loony girl, then, she must accept her with open arms. Even if Draco was her bestfriend, she would admit that he was a snotty rich person like her and it was a miracle he could be with a loony person without hi. wanting to kill them.

"What do you need from Luna?"

"Draco needs her, now can you shut up and stop mendling for once?" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the dreamy girl by her wrist. Loony obeyed and smiled at her, the kind of smile that she wasn't used to, and it took her by surprise.

"Luna, let's go"

* * *

To be honest, Luna wasn't sure why Pansy softened to her a few seconds ago. For the last five years in her life, Pansy was always mean to her, she called her names and even started the Loony Lovegood name. But everybody deserves a second chance. And even the most snotty woman she ever met deserves one.

"Should I call you Pansy? You already called me Luna a few seconds ago." Luna asked her, her head tilted to look at her new friend. It was nice that she feels like her list of friends were finally, going to increase. Maybe she should inform her daddy to buy fresh paint from a muggle store. She needs to paint them on her ceiling the next she would go home.

"That would be nice, thankyou" It was nice that Pansy is trying to be nice to her.

"Aren't you curious as to why Draco decided to invite you?" She didn't thought about that, all she ever think about was Draco efforting to invite her and it was so sweet of him. But if she would even think about why Draco would invite her was kind of a mean thing to do. And besides-

"I trust Draco"

_she trusts him._

* * *

**Yey a Draco, Pansy, Luna POV's :) **

**Yup, this chapter is a lil bit shorter than usual, please forgive me :(**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	6. An Unplanned Date

**CHAPTER 6- An Unplanned Date?**

**Mini rant:**

**That moment when I didn't go to classes yesterday and nobody even asked why. **

* * *

"Oh Malfoy, look what sweet ol' Pansy found" Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Pansy.

"What the- Oh hi Luna" Draco smirked at the slightly dazed girl infront of them.

"Hullo, Pansy said you need me?" Luna smiled back at him and her eyes settled to Blaise, who is currently wearing a shock expression on his face.

"Well, we should be going now" Draco wasn't sure if Blaise is trying to stop him from winning, or if he wants them to be noticed so quickly, but one thing for sure, Draco wouldn't let that happen. If Blaise wanted his christmas gift so badly, he would have to crawl just to get them.

He gave Blaise one last glance, slowly walk his way next to Luna and they retreated.

After a moment of silence, Draco placed his hand on Luna's lower back. If he was watching her closely, he would have seen a small blush forming on her cheeks. But he did not. Instead, his head was elsewhere, trying to think about things Luna would like to go to or would like to have.

What would a girl like her would like?

When he was with Astoria, she mostly pulls him to go clothes shopping with her. Which they would go on and on arguing about how bored Draco is getting. Well, he is a boyfriend material minus the reputation of being a playboy, but shopping with a clothes maniac? He would rather spend his time in detention with Mcgonagall.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but, what do you need Draco?"

He stared at her for a moment. To be honest, he wasn't sure either. So he did what he does best. Manipulating.

"Well" He took one step forward towards Luna. To his surprise, she didn't even cringed from his closeness, she simply raised her head to look at his face. "To tell you the truth dear, I want you" he formed his most charming smile that can surely make any witch melt. His index finger made it's way on her jaw and slowly rested to her collarbone, tracing the sharpness of the bone lazily.

But he underestimated Luna Lovegood's naiveness when it comes to the part in life called 'flirting'.

She blinked a few times and an excited smile forming on her lips. For a moment, Draco thought that Luna has a bit of knowledge about naughtiness and stuff. But he was wrong. "Draco, can I please, please, please buy some Bertie Bott's every Flavoured Beans? Pretty please?" he was about to refuse since he hated those freakin' beans, but the joy written on Luna's face makes it hard for him to resist. "Alright" he shrugged and rolled his eyes, completely annoyed at how his move just went unnoticed a moment ago.

After they bought some sweets from the shop, Luna is now carrying two packages of the beans, one for her and one for her father. She whispered a spell silently through her mouth and the packages decreased their sizes and soon went capable to fit inside the pockets of her pink sparkling jacket. "Would you like to go dress shopping or something?" Draco was utterly lost. If it wasn't Luna with him, he can easily plan on a date, but today, he doesn't know a single thing on what to do and where to go.

She was strange and unpredictable. She was clearly Luna Lovegood.

"Paying for the sweets are enough, Draco. Thankyou" His ego was rising and so is the smirk on his face. It was the very first time a date would ever thank him for doing small things for them and now, a small part of him admits that choosing Luna is one of the most right descisions he had ever made in his seventeen years of living.

"My Mum used to say-" she raised her index finger and it automatically made his head tilt to look at her. She was noticable alright, even if her voice was soft and melodic, you can't help but to pay attention with Luna Lovegood "'if you're lost, just keep on walking. You would know the right place at the right time, you don't have to rush through things'" She raised her head up to meet his eyes. He took a moment to notice her pair of blue orbs, those shinning crystals were bright as the stars and deep as the moon. They were so warm and inviting yet, they made him curious. How it would lit up whenever she would be talking about happy things and how they grow deep whenever she would be in her witty state. It was beautiful actually, and to add it all up, the things that comes from her mouth were unbelievably wise and well, actually makes sense, except the bizarre creatures and all those accessories.

"Nice jacket" And he doesn't like how her clothes can easily make him see her even inside the crowd. It was so bright and weird, it made her stand out.

"Thankyou, I'm sure my Mum would appreciate that" Luna said, again, with her eyes sparkling just for him. "You should tell her that" He looked at the worn out glittering pink jacket hanging on her shoulder blades. He was being sarcastic with her a while ago, but her eyes were smiling and he can't help but to take his words personally.

"There's a beautiful spot there Draco!" He eyes her curiously, maybe there was something bad happened. She was wrong to think that Draco wouldn't see that her eyes were hiding something sad and that made him feel quite hurt, if that would even make sense. He wasn't even her friend, why would he even want to know something about her?.

He let Luna pull him to the end of the cliff. At that place, he can see the curves of every hill and the sharpness of every single pine trees were contracting perfectly for each other, and that's not all, the blue sky surrounding the top of the earth makes him dizzy along with the height of their cliff. Also, at the center of the mountain was the bright sun and all of them makes the view quite breathtaking. But the real beautiful thing was Luna's eyes, they were light and warm, her irises were reflecting what's infront of her and once or twice, she would close her eyes as her eyelashes meet her pale cheeks. She reminds him of a painting his Aunt used to stare at, she often traces every curve of the woman's face and would call her 'weird and beautiful'. Even if he was too shocked to hear those words from his Aunt without any sarcasm behind them, he approves of her compliment. Infact, the girl has light blonde hair and a dreamy light blue eyes. The girl in the painting was too bright next to the other girl in the painting, while she was dreamy, the other one was filled with dark features. He even asks himself of what or who are those people, but he knows too well that it probably belongs to his Grandfather.

"My Mum died when I was nine. I was there." she stated, those brilliant eyes turned to look at him. She waits for him to laugh at her, but when he didn't, she turned her eyes on the ground below them.

"Luna-" He tried to protest. He wanted her to stop. He feared that sooner or later, she wouldn't think twice of jumping down the cliff. And he wouldn't want to see that, he wouldn't want that. And the more he thinks about it, the headmaster's image began to form slowly inside his head.

"Sometimes, I can still remember the way she fell infront of me" she bit her lower lip and wrapped her jacket more tightly around her. Draco knew it's still wasn't his cue to reply to her, with the sorrow building in her eyes, it was enough to make him runout of his breath"She was a very brilliant student back when she was still in Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin" Luna smiled sadly at Draco's comical expression, he was really listening to her alright!. But who would blame him? Who knew Luna has some Slytherin within her? And what was the name of her mother anyway?

As if she had read his thoughts, she answered his question before he can even form the words "Her name is Berenice Nott" And before he can even close his surprised mouth, she continued "She was the only sibling Cantankerous Nott has, and believe it or not, she was more of the believer more than my Daddy" He watches closely as her eyes closed for a moment and a lazy smile forming slowly on her face. "My father was in Ravenclaw, people calls him weird because of his belief's but it's alright, my Mum still appeared to be attracted by him. She even introduced him about the nargles and wrackspurts! Oh, how I wish couples do end up like that! But ofcourse, things didn't end up well. Even if they have loved each other, my Mum was forced to be disowned by the Nott's and even her bestfriend went mad at her about marrying a crazy blood traitor" The sweet dreamy smile on her lips disappeared and she was now back at staring down the ground. He stared at her in complete disbelief and snaked his arm around her waist, he held her close to him like he feared that she was going to give in.

"So when my Mum refused to stop, she became depressed. The light in her eyes were lost and haunted and she kept on saying that she has to cure her bestfriend. She proclaimes that she needed to help her, she needed to cure people who lost their sanity. My father said she was only hurting herself but she just- she just loves her bestfriend so much." He wasn't sure why she was telling everything to him if she was breaking all over again. But would it be rude to say that he feels releived that she was trusting him?.

"She never stopped, for six years she was making her potion. We always thought she was going to succeed since she really was determined that she would make it right. But life wasn't like that. One day, I went up to her work as she took a break to drink a cup of tea. I always wanted to surprise her, so when I picked up the cauldron to drink it, she came up behind me and-" If she wasn't crying, he might've think their position was awkward but surprisingly, all he ever wanted was to make this dreamy girl smile again. "And it fell, and everything happened so quickly, my Mum wrapped her arms around me and the green light from the cauldron went striking to her back. And you know what was the last thing she ever said to me?" She whirled her face violently to look at his face, her eyes were dark and blurry, it was a new look, it was something that tells him that Luna Lovegood cracked. Infront of him.

"She said 'Luna love, I love you please remember that. And whatever happens-" She fights back a sob and her hand automatically went to rub her eyes "Don't stop believing"

They stayed silent for a while, both of them unsure of what to do to each other. Luna knows that Draco was new with people sharing their feelings to him and Draco knew Luna never talked about her Mum to anyone that much. They were two broken souls clinging to each other's haunted lives. And so he did what his mind can ever think about, he rested her head on his shoulder and let the poor girl cry silently.

But Luna was stronger than any pureblooded women. Instead of crying because of her past, she smiled and started rummaging her hand on her pocket.

"And since that day, I promised not to stop believing in the things I have faith into. And I know, one day, I would see her again" Luna enlarged a pack of beans and begun picking random kinds of beans from the box. She poked a color red one and chewed it absent mindedly inside her mouth. Draco was impressed by her sudden turn of emotions. He, Draco Malfoy, was the Prince of the Slytherin house, meaning that he was actually manipulative, cunning, handsome, sexy, and also, the master of controlling his feelings. But Luna Lovegood was different, she might be a lunatic, but she is who she is. She is Berenice Nott and Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter. She has her darkness but her own wellbeing was the light. Everything about Luna seems to glow and everything she touches seems to turn into gold.

"Draco? Are you alright? Is the wrackspurts keep on intruding your head again?" He came face-to-face with Luna's smiling face infront of him. He furrowed his eyebrows together and his eyes fell on her lips, between those natural pink lips stood a shinning red bean shimmering to him almost as if it was tempting him to lean in. So, being a womanizer he was, he rested both of his hands at the side of Luna's knees and the girl immediately fell backwards with a thud "I want some... Sweets" He lingered his gaze to her lips and back to her eyes. At first, he watches her closely to see if she has any signs of panic in her eyes but surprisingly, there wasn't, so he leaned his head slowly at the top of the lying girl's forehead and stared once again to her eyes.

The eyes kept on shinning again and now, there was something else, something deep and dark inside those innocent orbs that he can't somehow place. This can't be it, is this finally a proof that Luna Lovegood even have teenage hormones inside her body?.

She puffed out a large supply of her breath and slowly she disappointed Draco Malfoy, the sweet smile was now on her face again. She pulled a bean right from the box without removing her gaze at him and plucked the bean inside his lips. Seductively and playfully she chewed the candy inside his mouth and while the grin on Luna's lips began forming, his frown becoming evident on his face "The fuck is this Luna? Is that bean the puke flavoured one?" She bit her lip and nodded at him with that sweet smile she always seem to wear. Damn it! How can he be mad with a face so angelic like that?.

"Why you!" He swallowed the sweet- or is it a prank candy?- and raised both of his hands to tickle her sides, and immediately, the girl started wiggling violently and her mouth kept on opening and closing, shrieking with laughter that sounds very much like wedding bells.

They kept on and on about tickling and shrieking. They both like what they were doing actually. As much as Luna feels like she was going to pee with all those shrieking and laughing, Draco's touch makes some goosebumps appear on her skin nad it feels nice. And Draco, well, he just likes to watch Luna for some reasons.

"Draco st-" They rolled at the very end of the cliff, half of her body was hanging stiffly at the end of the cliff and the other half was held supportedly by Draco, his arms were wrapped at her waist protectly and as the moment their faces met, Luna smiled and started laughing again "Please be a dear and pull me up please?" She rested her hand across where her heart lies. He doesn't want to make any careless actions so he wrapped her gently inside his arms and lifted her to set at the other side of him.

"That was fun!" She raised up from her position and stared directly to his eyes "This is the funnest first date ever! Thankyou Draco" She stood up and pulled Draco with her. There was a huge smile on her face and even her messed up hair didn't stopped her from waltzing wildily infront of him.

He watches her as she watches him, the fairy -liked creature infront of him would very much only exists in fairytales, but they were living in one. For the muggle world, their world was a myth and maybe, this creature infront of him was also a fairytale in a reality-liked form, or was it just because he needed a mirace?. He doesn't know. But he was pretty sure Luna Lovegood is definitely something.

* * *

this would probably be my favorite chapter, well, I enjoyed writing this one :)

Reviews?


	7. Wrackspurts and Ginny Weasley

**CHAPTER 7- Wrackspurts and Ginny Weasley**

* * *

They both rearrange themselves with her, smiling goofily. She really had a great time. For Luna, it doesn't matter how expensive nor elegant a place or a gift is, it matters on how special and heartfelt they would be. She decided that she would never forget about her first 'date' no matter how elegant the others may be, and she appreciates the way Draco didn't spend his fortune just for her. She likes how she had been happy and so is Draco, she can see it in his eyes that for once, he forgot about what he had been crying about and for once, she forgot about her loneliness.

"What does your first date feels like?" Luna asks curiously. She knows that she wasn't surely his first very first ever date. He was the Slytherin prince for Merlin's sake! She even sees her housemates swooning over him and she had heard that almost all of those Slytherin girls brags about being inside Draco Malfoy's bed. Her friends hated him, but she knows deep inside they have had those times where they get attracted with Draco Malfoy's handsome face. But then, she doesn't know why people only likes his face -and well, she cannot deny that his body was also attractive- but his inner core was also beautiful, the true Draco Malfoy who was young and free makes her curious.

"I brought Pansy to this fancy place in Paris. Nothing much." She watches as he shrugged his shoulders like the event wasn't important at all.

"I think every 'first' is important. We couldn't forget that tingly, fuzzy feeling inside our stomach" She was thankful that he made her feel those. It was beautiful and fun. It was like having wrackspurts all over again, well, except that the wrackspurts were in her stomach this time. Maybe there was a creature doing those feelings? Or maybe the wrackspurts learned how to to that?. She hopes that it wouldn't make anything bad, the feeling feels so beautiful and she wouldn't mind having them for a really long time.

She tried to remember anything about creatures who can make people feel those things. tried to remember if she ever did read about them or if her parents did ever talked about them.

Maybe she has to ask Ginny. Or maybe Hermione.

But Hermione would make a fuzz over it and would probably scold her. And Ginny? Well, she would stare at her in disbelief.

Or maybe the right person to ask was Draco.

"Draco?" She was sure she haven't felt any kind of fuzz of someone before.

Draco looked at her and she raised her eyebrow.

Way back when that time that Draco was snobbing her, she always knew that he was nice. He was only scared and was afraid of any kind of attachment towards anybody. She had always wondered why, almost everybody begs to be close to him. But-

"What?" He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. That was probably it. He was wise and clever, but he likes to be underestimated. He knew that people wanted to get close to him just because he was handsome and wealthy. Maybe that's why he never liked anyone touching him or getting close to him, it wasn't like he was cold hearted, but he was also a human being. He needed and craved to be loved.

"Did you have a great time with me?" She wanted him to feel the same way as she did. It was unfair on how everybody would think badly of Draco Malfoy when the truth is he was just afraid. "You're crazy Lovegood" And there he is, dodging her question. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt her feelings so instead he didn't tell her the truth and he didn't lie either.

"I get that alot" she said in a sing song voice. He was keeping something to her, and she can feel it. But then, she can also feel that he was still not ready over something.

"Strangely, I did" There was it.

Draco never stopped surprising her every single day. He tilted his head and winked at her playfully, automatically, her lips formed into a smile as the feelings circling over and over again inside her stomach.

* * *

"Ginny, can I share you a secret?" It was Monday when she finally had the chance to invite Ginny alone in the library. She thought about it and she was sure that her friends were only concerned about her if they would react against the wrackspurts inside her tummy. But then, she would still keep it to herself and to Ginny, since she was probably the very first person who would ever accept her without second thoughts. Hopefully, it would be their little secret.

Luna took a deep breath and just before she can even explain, Ginny beat her into it.

"This is about the Ferret" Ginny knows her too well. At first, she thought about lying, but then, she doesn't like keeping secrets from her friends. It made her feel guilty and sad, and they haven't done anything bad to make her do that to them.

"Oh Merlin Luna. Don't tell me you have a crush on Malfoy" Luna shrugged, completely oblivious to the aspects of so called love life.

"A crush Luna. Whenever you see that person, you feel those weird feelings inside your stomach and when you would see them, your day would suddenly gets brighter and happier that no amount of Professor Snape could destroy your happy vibes. A crush, was when you would think about their happiness and when you think that they look so beautiful and things like that" Ginny was an expert alright. She had dated and she had fallen inlove. Luna was glad that she seeks for Ginny on this one, she wonders what Hermione would say if she would declare that she has a crush on Draco Malfoy.

"You have a crush on Draco. On Draco Malfoy. Seriously Luna? Why him?" she shrugged again.

"You have a crush on Blaise Zabini. Why him?"

At first, the two bestfriends only eyed each other with a clever smile on their faces. Then, nobody knew who started but the two were laughing quietly on their table. Staring at each other in disbelief.

"Gosh we're so screwed up" Ginny swatted her hair away and rolled her eyes.

Is it true that she has a crush on him?. Would that affect their friendship?. Does he have a crush on her too?. It doesn't seem so real to her. One minute she never thought about having some feelings over someone, and now she is considering that she likes having a crush?

Right now, she doesn't want to think about it that much.

"I wonder if there is such a creature that can make my stomach go fuzzy"

"There is Luna, it is called a crush"

* * *

**Oh, Luna likes him now. Do you think this story is sort of rushed?. I hope it doesn't.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	8. Curiosity Helps

**Chapter 8- Curiosity Helps**

* * *

Mini rant time: Wasn't it tiring to keep on believing but always end up failing?  
I need to stop with this mini rants XD  
PS: I'm not sure about the day Ron Weasley tried out for the team. Do forgive me if I'm wrong :(.  
Oh and I made a mistake :( This past few chapters, Luna seem to blink alot and that was very ooc of her. Starting to this chapter, I'll try to lessen it :).

* * *

PS: thankyou **Charmsparks11833 **for telling me that there were some grammatical errors in this chapter. I sort of had this habit of updating chapters without checking them, haha, too excited with having reviews XD So I kind of fixed and added words in here.

* * *

It has been a week and the two students seem to appear more closer to each other for every single day. Harry can see, and if he can, surely Hermione had calculated everything. Ever since Harry told her about the incident with Luna and Draco, she knew that there might be something going on. Sometimes, even if Luna was her friend, she was still asking herself as to why the ferret doesn't have the guts of teasing the girl. At first, she thought that it was because Luna was a pureblood. But, even the Weasleys were pureblooded people, weren't they?.

Harry had been thinking a lot too, lately. Luna was like a sister to him and even if he tried to stop thinking about it, something inside him feels like the ferret would do something that will enormously hurt Luna, and he doesn't want that. Luna was there for him when nobody ever did, and 'til now, she was still on his side believing in him and also, treated him like he was just an ordinary guy. She was the light and happiness in his life and even if she wasn't classified as his sister, she was a family member he always wanted to have. Sure she can really be annoying at times because of her belief's, but then she stood as the group's light. The girl deserves so much better than a sadistic pureblooded ferret.

"Luna, I heard that you and Malfoy- well, you and him were... friends" Hermione asked. It was a lazy monday of September and Hermione, Harry, and Luna were walking towards the abandoned Great Hall. Ginny was probably with Dean Thomas and Ron claimed that he wanted to have an alone time with himself, probably thinking about his sister's closeness with boys.

So that left the three friends walking on their own.

"Yes we are" Luna said as if it wasn't much of a surprise.  
Truth to be told, Hermione wishes that Luna would somehow, wake her up into this strange dream. She tried to shrug the thought off of her head, but since this is Luna they were talking about, everything about her seems to be a surprise. "Luna, what were you thinking? This is Malfoy we're talking about!" Harry's voice kept them from progressing to their walk. It was strange to see Harry so mad and well, hurt. But she can't blame him for having feelings, especially when he was just concerned about his friend.

Although, Luna was also her friend. She might've agreed with Harry, but Luna was probably one of the most nicest person she would ever meet and even the most non-judgemental person who could ever live.

She tilted her head at him and gave an expression that tells him to stop. But unfortunately, he didn't get it.

"Luna, he was the bad guy remember? He was a Malfoy! You think that he might actually like you without a plan in mind?" He started using with his hand gestures now. And it was not a good sign. She can't believe that he would cross that line, if she was Luna, she might've slapped Harry right now. But instead, Luna was standing straight without any emotions on her face. And to Hermione, it was more intimidating and more horrifying than any kind of anger.

"You don't know him, Harry" Luna shrugged her shoulders and even though she was completely in control, there was something inside her eyes that Hermione cannot seem to name. Surely she must've read it from a book? But no matter how many times she tried to scan her brain, there was nothing she can point out when it comes to Luna Lovegood.

"I know what he is capable of Luna! For all we know he has this dark mission to- I don't know? Manipulate you to join his side and betray us? Or maybe he just wanted to _use_ you?" Harry asks, the gentleness of her tone made him relax as if he just realize that he was talking with Luna Lovegood.

Luna was silent for a moment. Her lips twitched a bit as if trying her hardest to gain control. They knew that even if Luna was a very patient person, she has her share of times that she stands up for herself, and Hermione can't help but to like the Luna that would always bicker with her about everything.

Just when she was about to open her mouth, someone interrupted her."I'm surprised that your doubting Luna's loyalty to you, Potter" Hermione had to blink just to see clearly. She doesn't know when did the boy walked straight to their spot but Draco Malfoy was standing infront of them with a confident sneer on his pointed face, and with eyes sending daggers at Harry. "Luna is not your house elf" Draco Malfoy grabbed Luna's wrist rather harshly as the dazed girl's eyes went larger than before.

"Sod off Malfoy" Harry warned Draco

Hermione doesn't know where she would put her place on. She was with Harry through everything but right now, even if she hates to admit it, Draco Malfoy was right. She understands that Harry just wanted to protect Luna from being hurt, but then, she knows that Luna also has a free will to choose, and who are they to judge her if Luna doesn't even judge them?.

"Harry, let Luna and Malfoy be" She wasn't sure of her decision but she knows how confident and loyal Luna is. And besides, Luna never did ever brought them down.

* * *

She watches closely to her right then to her left. It was already ten o clock and everybody was supposed to be in their dormitories, but Hermione Granger forgot about that. She spent her hours researching for probably the best answer for her Potions homework that she forgot about what time it was. And with her luck, the Forbidden Forest was most likely, darker and a bit creepier when it comes to night time.

"Watch out!" She turned her head alarmly to her left, she thought that she heard a faint voice out there. So when she asked herself if she would follow the voice, she found herself getting curious.

And followed she did. She made her way towards the lake as her adrenaline rush began to take her body's control. Her eyes, slowly and surely, scanned the whole lake as if looking for something. She found herself whispering _idiot__, _everytime she would almost trip or would almost make every creature lurking in the dark know her presence. Somehow, at the middle of everything, she thinks that she should just quit.A minute of wandering and researching, she found herself tired with what she wanted to look for and so she turned her back and rolled her eyes to herself.

"We've been looking all over the place and we've been lucky enough not to get killed! Can we get out here now?" She gasped inwardly when she heard a familiar, yet, annoying voice. It belonged to Draco Malfoy. She turned around to look at him and was actually surprised to see him standing inside the lake with only his boxers on with Luna. And why is she only with her bra and knickers?.

She stared unblinking at the couple. Clearly, both of them were enjoying this little scene that they chose to be a part of. Luna was obviously didn't have a clue that Draco was staring at her. Not just her but on her, well, everything. "Not yet. I'm pretty sure the giant squid would be here soon. You can go now, it's alright" Luna moved through the calm water, her back was on his and started moving away from him, her head moving like a heartbeat. He stared dumbly at her back, his eyes rolling and a groan escape his throat.

"Are you stupid? I won't allow you to wander here alone with your clothes" he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, causing quite a commotion to the calm lake. For a moment, Hermione seem to smile at how the treated her friend. Luna's smile grows bigger on her face and Draco returned it, with a smirk on his "or lack of it" his eyes fell to her body then to her lips, Hermione blushes when she can almost feel the heat radiating through their bodies. It was magical. It seems like she was watching those classy starcrossed move stories from her television set. She watches as Draco leaned a little bit gently to Luna's forehead and her heart began to pump in excitement to the scene infront of her.

She watches as the couple moved closer to each other without releasing their eyecontact, both of them were certainly unsure of what the other might do. Hermione saw the shyness and innocence from Luna's part and Draco was strangely, gentle and soothing towards Luna. He watches as she closed her eyes and made the final move. Hermione can see why Draco was afraid to just kiss Luna, and she can't believe that there is actually friendship and coziness on their part. Not only that, she saw his dark mark.

Suddenly, she feels like her heart was touched by millions of undescribable feelings of guilt. She knows that Luna knew about Draco Malfoy and yet, here Luna was, kissing him innocently as if he was the most beautiful man in the world. She hates the way she doubted them, and she hated the way she thought that they were only using each other.

There was something innocent with them that Hermione cannot put her finger on. Something about Draco Malfoy had changed tonight.

She watches them as he finally closed his eyes and wrapped both of his arms on Luna's. Maybe, Luna's friendship with Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.

She turned away with so many things in mind. And one thing for sure, she has to discuss Luna's growing friendship with their enemy with Harry and maybe, knock some sense out of him.


	9. Innocent Desires

**CHAPTER 9- Innocent Desires**

**WARNING reminder that this story is considered as a T one ;). There would probably have some scenes that were not suitable at the age of 10? 9? to down.**

* * *

Luna closed her eyes and it felt too magical. Those magical creatures roaming inside her tummy kept on interrupting her focus, and Draco's lips on hers made them even worse. It felt so beautiful and soft against hers and the way their lips molded together makes her knees wobble.

He tilted his head and leaned his lips much more closer to hers. His arms slowly made their way around her waist then to her lower back, causing her skin to produce goosebumps. It was an effect he had on her, and it was amusing on how her heart almost leaped out from her chest when he bit her lower lip. She can feel his smirk as if he knew it all along and that, she would open her mouth. And well, she did.

He brought out his tongue towards her lower lip, tracing the reddening lip seductively with his unbelievably slow stroke.

It felt too long ago since she could've labeled herself as a girl who had never been kissed. She always wondered how it feels like and she always dreamt about it. But tonight, Draco proved to her that it was more beautiful than her wildest fantasies. She wonders if she would feel them again or was it the effect Draco does to her. Would she still feel those tingly feeling if she would kiss somebody else? She doesn't know, and his tongue lingering on hers weren't helping her think straight.

Panic struck to her as his tongue begun stroking on the top of hers. It was clearly her first time and she doesn't know what to do.

Thankfully, Draco sensed her tensed state and he moved his arms lower to her bottom and lifted her up. Surprisingly, Luna wrapped her arms confidently around his neck and her legs on his waist. She bit his tongue and he responded with a moan inside his throat, his fingertips travelling to her waist up to her neck, repeating his touches lightly and slowly on the smooth skin.

Luna sucked a breath at the corner of their lips, his tongue swirling around hers and hers to his, as if they were fighting for dominance. But Luna doesn't want to fight with Draco, she just wanted the feeling that she was getting from their act. He broke their heated session and Luna groaned in desperation, the sound from her throat was something that she haven't used before and it was raw for her to hear. And so is for Draco.

He dipped down to her neck and inhaled some of her scent. Slowly, he planted a soft kiss on the top of her collarbone, biting the pale skin hungrily with desire. Her hands were making their way up to his dampened hair and began curling the strands between her fingers.

Just when she thinks that she would explode with everything that was happening to her, her closed eyes opened when she felt him suck the pinked skin between his lips. She feels so alive that it made her feel quite uneasy with her new found information. "Draco please put me down" She bowed her head, looking at the lake behind him. She didn't thought about how sexual their position was and how she almost lost herself inside Draco Malfoy's bare chest and arms. And this was just her first kiss, it was sort of a big deal to her.

Draco smirked and let her fall gently from his arms. His boyish smile making her smile gently at him. "That was my first kiss" She stated, glad that she finally regained her control.

"I hope you enjoyed snogging with me as much as I enjoyed snogging with you" Draco made his way towards the place where they laid their clothes, his hands picking his clothing without even turning around to give her space. She followed him and giggled, her hands picking her own clothing inside her arms.

"It feels beautiful" She said simply, her eyes trailing on his bare chest. "Like what you see?" Her eyes automatically made their way to his eyes again, her expression didn't show any signs of embarrassment "You look nice Draco, both the outside and in the inside" She poked her arms inside the holes of the arms of her blouse, completely obvious with Draco's eyes wandering at her breasts, luckily she was still wearing her bra on and she can't help but to think of how insecure she would get if Draco Malfoy would see her without any shields on "You don't look so bad as well Luna" She rolled her eyes and mouthed a pervert from her breath, she picked up his disregarded sock and throwed it right to his face.

"I have a feeling that that wouldn't be the last time" he let his sock fall down the ground and instead, he picked up her tie, twirling it around his finger with a challenging smile on his face.

"I think so too" Luna locked her skirt up to her waist and pulled the tie from his hand, her eyes wandering to his lips. She gulped nervously, reminding how his lips tasted like and how it feels against hers.

She turned her eyes on his. Those dark orbs that she seem to be captivated about. The eyes that belongs to a beautiful young man.

Strangely, she thinks that she wouldn't mind falling for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Luna skipped happily the following morning with Ginny on her lead. Even as she sleeps, she can still remember last night's events on her mind. She was so happy and excited at the same time. Who knew falling inlove feels so beautiful?.

"Luna why are you so happy?" Ginny stared at her with her eyebrow raised. The knowing smirk was on her lips as she rested her eyes on Luna's neck.

"Draco kissed me" She said with an innocent smile on her lips.

It was amazing how after all this time she still feels the same rapid speed of her heart.

"Oh really _just _a kiss?" Ginny pointed the reddening mark on her neck, she blushed sweetly at her friend and automatically, her fingers touched the mark. "Well, yes. Clearly not what you had in mind" judging by Ginny's smirk, she knows that she was thinking about something not that innocent. Well, everybody she passes by looked at her with a knowing smirk on their face and now, Luna knew what all of them kept on thinking. _Perverts__._

They carried on walking with Ginny poking her about the details of their kiss. She would often distract herself just to block every word Ginny would say because, well, Ginny would often jump into conclusions about her thinking about nasty things or perhaps, Draco was.

"Luna dear, if a guy did that on your neck, it means that he wanted to take it to another level of intimacy" Ginny swats her red hair out from her shoulder. Luna stared at her bestfriend, the innocence in her eyes makes it obvious for Ginny that she haven't thought about it, and the more she thinks about it, the more she feels her heart drum loudly from her chest. _Could it possibly be that Draco Malfoy was attracted to her at that_ _level?_.

"You're wrong Weaslette" The two friends stopped looking at each other and craned their neck to look at Draco Malfoy with his never ending smirk. They watched him as he strode his way towards them, his eyes drinking Luna's presence, Ginny completely forgotten at the background.

He took a step on the very last distance he shared with Luna, her head tilted upward to look at him with the innocent smile on her lips. His eyes traveled from her eyes down to her neck, the red mark staring at him and the triumphant smirk on his face shows that he was proud of his act.

Luna's eyes were directed towards Draco, she forgotten that she was with Ginny and she also forgot about the students turning their heads to look at the Slytherin Prince. All she could think about was how good Draco smells and how his pointed face made her feel a little wild on her system. She let a nervous smile appear on her lips, like what her kept on saying, Draco Malfoy indeed has this control over her.

He nuzzled his nose to hers and brushed his lips on hers, quicker than how she wanted but softer than how she expected it to be. "It clearly says that Luna is mine"

* * *

**Reviews please?.**


	10. He Was Black and White

**CHAPTER 10- He Was Black and White**

* * *

Draco looked at his left then to his right, he was currently looking for any signs of living that was on his surroundings. For a moment, he stared at the blank wall infront of him. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. _I need to go to the Room of Requirements. Open for me. Please._

Slowly, he let his eyes open and saw that there was a door appearing infront of him. He gulped down to his dry throat and entered as quickly as he can without causing much of a trouble. Luckily, he did. He entered the room, he was surprised to see that the room did provide everything that he needed. Well, some of the things, including some old dark magic books, weird looking materials, and some things that he doesn't have time to look at. And so he started roaming, trying to look for the cabinet that was supposed to be the twin of the one inside the shop. He concentrated for a moment to calm himself, it was the middle of September and he wasn't sure if he would be able to look for that damn thing.

As he paced the enlarge room, he thinks about everything that had happened to him. Especially the kiss he shared with Luna. He would admit, she really had something beneath her robes, but the real thing that kept on bugging him was all about her lips and her smile. At first, when he leaned in towards the girl, he thought that it wouldn't be much of a big deal, but strangely, he felt something weird that kept on churning at the pit of his stomach. As if he was struck off by a sweet breathtaking lightning. He still remembers how she smells of jasmine and how soft her lips were. And that was the first time he would ever feel like he wanted to kiss somebody again, and he wanted it to be soft and innocent, like how she responded towards his sexual acts. Strangely, that makes him turned on. Yet, he doesn't know why.

He burried his hand on his hair and ruffled it out of frustration. Here he was, planning to kill the Headmaster then somehow, a certain girl kept on interrupting eveything!. Why can't he just focus on this deadly task just for once?.

He pause to stop. His head turned to look at his right. He can feel that his search was over as he stared at the dusty old veil hidding something underneath it. His hand grabbed the veil and pulled it off revealing a dusty broken cabinet, he admired the broken furniture with true interest in his eyes, his lips forming a nervous smirk. _Perfect_.

* * *

He strolled around with his hands dangling on his sides. Things about his task was surprisingly, turning the right way as he never thought it would be. Maybe Luna was right, he just needed to relax. The more he thinks about it, the more he sees everything. Did he just wasted his time worrying? Is that a sign that he would succeed?.

He smacked his head numerous of times inside his thoughts. _Stop stressing damn it._

And relax he tried.

He stormed off annoyingly to nowhere in particular. It took him some time because of his rather slow pace. He sighed from under his breath and decided to take a seat on the very end of the stairs directing to the Astronomy tower.

Just when he was about to slump down his head on his arms, he froze down to his spot as he heard a familiar voice, just next to the wall he had been currently pressing on. "Hey bitch" He heard Daphne Greengrass spat angrily. He furrowed his eyebrows as he fought the urge to reveal himself, so instead of letting his curiosity get the best of him, he calmed down and decided to hear their voices instead.

"Oh hullo there Daphne" why the hell did Daphne called Luna that?.

He heard a loud thomp of footsteps and he guesses that it came from Daphne, since Luna walks like she was floating. He didn't think about any reasons why Daphne could've been angry with Luna. She was after all, the dazed girl from Ravenclaw, nobody bothered spending time being angry with her.

"Stop acting innocent you twat. You think you're so beautiful? Well, I'll tell you what, Draco Malfoy takes advantages to the ones who were willing to spread their legs to him" He can feel his anger vibrating inside him, and to make it worse, he can hear a body got pushed on the wall and the soft whimpering voice of pain that probably belongs to Luna.

"And what are you doing here all by yourself? Probably being a whore for Malfoy" he stood up, his hands clenching on his sides. _How dare she?_.

"Draco was a dear friend" He heard Luna say.

"You little slut"

At first, there was silence and he thought that Daphne had already stopped being such a bitch to Luna and well, a pain in the arse to him. So he stepped a foot out from his hiding place with soft tapping of the end of his shoes.

But what he saw made him automatically furious.

'Stupe-" just when a person was about to finish their spell, Draco was fast to respond "Stupefy!" He pointed his wand on the girl who violently choking Luna on the neck. The spell hit her back as she fell unconscious to the ground. From the moment Daphne released her hands from her neck, she sinked on the floor with her hands holding her neck.

"Luna, are you alright?" Draco kneeled infront of her. He looked at the girl's pale lips with her eyes wider than before. "I'm alright Draco, just a little bit hurt but it was alright" she touched his arms softly with her fingers. He looked at her eyes, making sure that she was okay and that she wasn't trying to be a Gryffindor.

"If anything happens to you, I'll make sure that bitch would pay alright" He picked up the girl inside his arms and spatted his words dangerously on the laying girl next to Luna's body.

"And what happened here?" He turned around to look at Mcgonagall staring strictly at him. He groaned deeply. It was no secret that Professor McGonagall hates him. It was written on her face and now, he was sure that he would still appear to be the bad one in this scene.

"It's not my fault" Professor McGonagall stared at him as if she doesn't even believe in every word that he says. Well, what's new?.

"It wasn't his fault Professor" Every head turned to look at Harry Potter on the Professor's right side. Draco can feel that the saint was struggling to form his words and well, the feeling was mutual too. They never did agree on everything besides the girl inside his arms. "I was there and well, if he wasn't here, Luna would be dead right now with a violent choke Ms. Greengrass did to her"

Professor McGonagall's eyes turned wide with her mouth slightly parted. Draco has to hide his sneer with a blank expression on his face, just to be on the right side of the Professor's list.

"Very well then. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please assist Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Greengrass to Ms. Pomfrey" And without any word of _I'm sorry I doubted you _Mcgonagall left along with the whispering students around them.

"I won't say thank you Potter"

"Don't expect me to say thankyou too either, Luna already did that for you"

He smirked at Potter, who was currently lifting the unconscious girl inside his arms. It felt too good to be good. Especially when he surprised everybody with his care and kindness and at the top of that, Luna was inside his arms, her eyes closed with a content smile on her lips, sleeping soundly inside the warmth of his arms.

Everything was good.

* * *

Reviews please? I need to know if people actually read this story (desperate mood)

Thankyou for the support :)


	11. Great Hall Drama

**Chapter 11 Great Hall Drama **

* * *

Luna was released at that same day. At first, Draco thought that the teenage drama would eventually stop and that the Greengrass girl would leave them alone. For three consecutive days, she did, but he never thought that the girl was hiding something inside the head of her devious well being.

After that three days, whenever he would leave his dormitory, he would always hear people talking about him or about Luna. Normally, he wouldn't care, but then, they were talking bad things about her. Things like 'whore' or 'slut' were the main description people calls her now. It made him mad. Why would people call an innocent girl those things? She was already sixteen and had only gotten her first kiss since a few days ago for Merlin's sake! And why do they give a fuck if he was unofficially dating Luna?.

Yet, even after the whole incident with Daphne, Luna was calm and carefree, much like she wasn't even aware of what is happening around her.

"Is Lovegood alright?" Pansy touched his wrist, his head automatically turned to look at her. He sighed and let his fork slid on his plate, Pansy did the same as well did Blaise. "Luna was being the same sweet, carefree, brilliant-"

"Please stop being cliche, it doesn't suit you" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows at him, clearly disgusted with his poetic words and Pansy snorted, a smirk forming on her face. Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy, annoyed with how she would always look for deeper meanings even if they all knew that they have a bet and Draco was a brilliant actor "Okay, she said she was alright. As if I care right? " he shrugged his shoulders and brought his pumpkin juice to his lips, his eyes leaving the two pairs that were eyeing him as if they don't believe in his words.

"Yeah right" Pansy raised her glass, she gave one knowing smirk at Draco and finally, swatted her hair from him to talk to Blaise. _Slimy gits_.

He burried his chin on his hand, his eyes trailing to a familiar face and his ears innocently listening to every conversation that had been opened. "Luna, everybody'd talking about you and Malfoy, they said some nasty things about you. Please, please, please let me have the honor to hex them!" his eyes turned towards Luna with Weaslette, if it wasn'y because of Weaslette's ranging tough voice, people would still talk about nonsense about Luna, but just like him, they heard her and al of their eyes turned towards Luna.

With Weaslette's Gryffindor braveness, she gave threatening glances towards some people she can lay her eyes upon. Some of them took her hint and looked away, mostly the first and second years, while some just turned their head and began their usual whispering about Luna. "Don't worry,it's alright" Just like how Luna always handled every situation, she remained calm and mature. As if nothing was happening around her, she sat gently at her usual spot on the Gryffindor table with only Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Dean Thomas smiling at her. All of the other Gryffindor's sinked in their sits and pretended not to mind her presence like some of them usually do.

"Why is she here? Does she have a _Slytherin _Prince to snog to?" Ron Weasley said, his eyes on his food, completely oblivious with his sister's angry eyes on him. Everybody in their table went silent and Granger let her spoon fall in her plate dramatically "Can you speak without hurting someone's feelings, Ronald?" She narrowed her gaze at him, like how McGonagall would do whenever she would scold them. Weasley scowled and lifted his head to look at them, his eyes gazing one by one to each of the people who stares at him in disgust.

"Where's your loyalty? I bet Harry's not pleased with how Luna is acting" Weasley shrugged his shoulders and his eyes trailed to rest on Luna's figure.

Nobody notices something but Draco Malfoy is listening to their conversation. Right now, he feels as if he wanted to burry that Weasley's face. He feels Luna somehow cringe to her seat, her eyes slowly made their way towards Weasley. Nobody ever dared to move, the aura was so thick that he can even feel their heartbeats beating loudly from their chests. Draco waited for a few seconds as if waiting for anybody to justify Luna, but strangely nobody did, except the radiating anger Ginny- yes, he is calling her Ginny now- has for her brother. Just when he finally had enough of his waiting, he stood up and rolled his eyes, directing the pair on the back of Weasley's.

Everybody turned their heads to Draco. He stepped out of his seat and went his way towards the unmoving girl on the Gryffindor table. Everybody started whispering now and he can feel Professor's Snape and the Headmaster's eyes trailing on his back, watching him and calculating his moves, but strangely, he found himself not caring

"Watch your words Weasley" he spatted easily to the person that he hated for too many years. The group of friends turned to look at him and he swore he saw Potter let out a deep breath that Draco knew Potter had been holding for a long time. He placed his hand on Luna's shoulder and she turned her head and a small smile on her lips. _She knows_. Ofcourse Luna had expected him to come to her. Luna was a very brilliant witch, every move he makes, Luna seem to know everything. Sometimes, he somehow compared her to their Headmaster, and he wonders if they were sharing the same brain.

"Oh Draco" he gave Weasley one last look and grabbed Luna's hand selfishly inside his. Luna squeezed it and let him pull her out from her seat, her eyes glimmering with her reaction, he felt so full of himself. Sure, Luna can move on her own and she can definitely win against this stupid drama, but Draco was a very possessive man. If he believed that he owns something, he would protect it and would actually wrapped his arms around it if he wanted to. He always wanted to make his properties go noticed as _Draco Malfoy Only_ and with Luna? Even if she was a bet, she was still Draco Malfoy's soon to be girl"And they said Slytherin's have the most annoying people" he mumbled, not to loud but enough for Weasley to hear.

He guided her with his hand on her back, a lazy-manipulative grin painting across his face. As usual, some of the first year's in Slytherin table cringed in fear and backed away from him, while the others can't seem to raise their head to meet his gaze. He sneered. This people around him kept on back stabbing them whenever they weren't looking, but then, when he was infront of them, people act like Draco Malfoy was their own version of the Dark lord. This is what he hates about people the most, acting like his friend just to be on his good side. It was irritating really, and if Blaise and Pansy wasn't created, he wasn't sure if he would ever have a friend. Sure, Crabbe and Goyle had always been his comapanion, but they act like his loyal dogs, and he wasn't that evil, he was sick with how they almost worship the ground that he walks on. That's too different.

"You know how to make an entrance Lovegood" Blaise broke their silence, his fork pointing at Luna and a small welcoming smile on his face. It was a surprise at how Blaise quickly adjusted with having Luna around. After a few thinking, Draco finally understand why Blaise was against them, and it wasn't because he wanted to piss Draco off, it was actually something deeper that he doesn't know what. But he accept it like how Blaise accept every part of his stubborn self.

"It was brilliant Lovegood, I never thought you had it in you. Say, how did suddenly turned into a Slytherin?"Pansy grabbed Luna by the arm and the bright colored girl tilted her head. _Here comes the knowledge of invisible creatures_. Luna inhaled some breath and the first thing she ever said was: Wrackspurts.

He tilted his head and smiled down the girl with radishes. She was swaying her had back and forth and her odd accessories tumbling with her every move, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her and her index finger tracing the crumbs of bread lazily unknowingly. It was a rare view, to see Parkinson associating with Luna, but then, she was still the same Pansy. She was still a bad arse just like him. It was just that Luna has this aura of making bad people; like him, soften.

"Why is the whore here?"He almost jumped in surprise, his eyes were too preoccupied on Luna that he didn't notice Dahpne's entrance.

Draco stood up on his spot, his movement went noticed from the Professors dinning on the very top of the room, but neither of the two Slytherin students makes a move of backing out.

"Quit being an arse Greengrass and shut your mouth" he growled, his fists clenching on his side.

"Why would I when it was clear that you're under that lunatic's curse!" Daphne stepped closer to him, her nose firing venoms and her eyes giving Luna dark looks.

Everybody turned their heads to look at him, but his eyes were only fixed on Luna. She was still on her spot, eyeing unblinkingly towards Daphne. Instead of flaming anger radiating from her body, she appeared calm and collected.

"I don't understand why you're calling me a whore when you don't actually saw every single time that Draco and I were together" she asked.

Daphne stared shocked at Luna's sudden reply. "Tell me Daphne, are you calling our Professors that they were a whore then?" Draco stared shocked at Luna. Not just because she stood up for herself, but also, she was actually saying things that were making sense.

"I-"

"It was rude to mess up with anybody's life just because of your own selfish wishes. And I don't actually know why you were interested with what Draco's life was currently heading. This is his life, and if he had some decisions and actions that provokes you, it was alright, every each one of us makes mistakes too" She said as if it was the most easiest answer in the world. Daphne was freezed on her spot. Draco was amazed at how Luna handles ever situation, she was so relaxed and had a well attitude on her. She talks and thinks so bright, yet she can make any person listen to her, and she was indeed lovely.

"And I suggest that you would stay out of the way Ms. Greengrass. The thing you do is only making you sadder than before" Daphne stood there, everybody looking at her and started sneering or even smiling at her own embarrassment.

Draco rolled his eyes at the quivering girl. Nobody dared to move but everybody's eyes trained on him. It was too annoying to see them all being supportive after turning their back on Luna, those dimwits, Luna showed them all on how their friendship was very extraordinary.

He wrapped his arms around Luna and at the corner of his eye, he can feel Professor Snape eyeing him with something uncommon inside his eyes.

* * *

**I'm not sure of this chapter. I'm lacking of inspiration :(**

**Please review? :(.**


	12. Joshua and Ginerva

**CHAPTER 12 Joshua and Ginevra**

**Mini rant time, if you don't want to hear me whine about reality then please skip this part :)**

**Im sorry, I just need to let everything out... **

**REAL LIFE TALK ALERT**

**Since nobody even bothered efforting when it comes to those crappy moments I would sometimes have... It hurts doesn't it? When you spent your time caring for other people and would do anything just to see them smile, but when it's my turn to feel like crap, sure they would ask.. once or maybe thrice but then, they would just shrug it all of and when some other people asks they would just say "nevermind, she was always like that anyway" I'm just so frustrated! Am I such a waste of space? Am I that stupid for them? I wonder if they would even notice if I vanished :(**

**If anybody ever read it, and to those who skipped, thankyou that would mean a lot to me, God bless you guys Xx pm me if you're stuck in a problem and we could talk about it, I want to get to know you guys.**

* * *

They have always been together since that incident in the Great Hall. Who knew that the two students would somehow bond that close?.Certainly, Blaise didn't. He was always watching his bestfriend's back and he admits, he was scared to know if it was a part of his act or not. They were all too sweet to look at, and it was sort of adorable. He can see that Luna is head over heels over his bestfriend, and for once, the rather mysterious girl shows her emotions openly for everybody to see. She fell so bad for Draco Malfoy. But, when it comes to the other half, Draco was too good at disguising his feelings, if he can hide his troubled thoughts, surely he can act all inlove with someone.

"Hey Zabini" Blaise turned his head lazily with his head resting on his hand. On that afternoon of the last day of September, Blaise didn't feel like going to his Charms class, he was feeling light headed and has to much to think about. Things about the bet and things about the death eater task Draco has. He was sure that Draco is no murderer, but he was sure Draco's not a saint either, and what would ever happen if he dragged the innocent girl right into his mess?.

"Weaslette" He smirked, the action didn't reached to his eyes. The red haired girl nodded at him and kept on walking towards his direction.

She didn't removed her dark brown eyes at him 'til she sitted right next to where he is. He didn't get her motives, they were not in a pretty good terms since they laid their eyes to each other. It was sort of their thing.

"Why are you here?" He was pretty sure that Weaslette is doing the same with what he was currently doing, faking just to escape boring classes. He raised his eyebrows, somehow interested with her sudden appearance, and well, proper behavior. "I just wanted to say that I don't know what's going on with you and Malfoy but I trust Luna, so your little ferret of a best friend would better not break her heart" He can feel her staring at him at the side of her eyes, so he stared right back. Both of their brown orbs connected and hers were surprisingly warm rather than their usual feiry background.

He removed his head from hers and position it on their front. He had always been a little infatuated with the girl next to him. She was fierce, bold, and well, pretty. Nothing like the other witches that crawls and begs for him to take them to his bed.

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about" He knows that he would lose anyway, so why should he betray Draco? Infact, maybe Weaslette wouldn't be such a pain if she would stop being so hard to get.

She shrugged her shoulders at him accusingly. She doesn't trust him enough to let it go easily. Infact, she was Luna's bestest friend, and she had always been so overprotective over that girl.

"Why do you annoy me so much?"

"The feeling is mutual"

She sighed dramatically. Her composition crumbling, her back bend down with her hands folded on her lap. "I just don't want her to get hurt okay?. She was the nicest person I have ever met and she deserves so much better-" He understands what she was worried about. After these past few days, he found himself pitying Luna. She was a ball of sunshine around the Slytherin table, and it feels like their bet is sending them towards the hands of the dementors. He found himself shrug absentmindedly, and the girl thought it was an expression that tells her to continue "-she needed someone to love her as much as how she loves everyone around her" her words were firm and commanding, it was threatening.

Even if he was a professional at lying, he can't remove his guilt when he stares through her eyes, they were pleading and trusting him to tell her something good. So when he responded, he was sure that he didn't gave any information and so is to loose her trust "Luna is lovely, and Draco adores her"

After a long pregnant pause, he scowled at her, clearly in awe with the knowledge of her, doubting him "Are you saying that you don't trust me my dear _Ginevra_?"

Weaslette coughed, her once nervous state was back to her usual fire. She swatted her hair from her shoulders down to her back, her eyes shinning with their usual heat. Who knew that he can easily tune this girl up with a single name? A bright smirk fell on his face. Now, he can use it against her anytime he wanted her attention.

"_Ginny_."

"We're on nickname-terms now? What are we? best friends forever?"

She rolled her eyes and a bright smirk was placed on her face. Her hand went to his wrist and blinked at him sweetly and mockingly "I got my eyes on you _Joshua_" she jumped out from their bench and turned her back on him, her hair swaying softly on her back. The usual competitive glint playing in her eyes.

Blaise was hypnotized by the girl's retreating figure. For a moment, he stayed rooted on his spot, trying to drink her words in and what it would mean. Would it be possible for her to figure him out that easily? Should he start looking much more closely to their actions? Should he start helping Draco?.

And when did she learned about his second name?

"I would like to see you try _Ginevra_" He shouted at her, the girl turned around and rolled her eyes playfully at him.

He wasn't sure if he should feel threatened or not, but one thing for sure, he wouldn't let her win so easily.

* * *

**Ugh, I don't know :( I'm sorry.**

**Favorite part? line? scene?**

**Review?.**


	13. Fell Down Heart First

**CHAPTER 13- Fell Down Heart First**

**Francesca Salazar, thank you so much you lovely human being! Your review makes me feel so better! Thank you dearie. Gonna delete that note just to be safe ;) BUT REALLY, THANKYOU DEARIE! lot's of hugs. Xx**

* * *

He tugged inside his pockets, desperately searching something that wasn't there. It was just because he was annoyed. He was annoyed with his mother and he was annoyed with his professor. He thought that his mother trusted him, but why is she so worried about him like he was about to fail?. Why is she underestimating him?. And why are they so worked up about everything?. He can do it, he just needed to understand the cabinet.

_I need the room of requirements _easy as that, without looking around his back, he stepped inside the room and began crossing his way towards the covered object.

He stood small infront of the large object, his back straight and his eyebrows linked together. Around the cabinet were full of books and everything that he clearly didn't think or need. There was a yellow colored shelf on the very end of the large room, without walking towards it, he squinted his eyes and saw a small Quibbler laying at the very top. "Luna?"

As if on cue, she poked her head to his side and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He feels like he was getting a migraine. How can she get in here if it was clearly locked for everyone to poke around?.

"I had this strange urge to go here Draco. _As if it was calling me_" she said and without another word, they both turned and faced the cabinet. Luna touched the silky wood with her fingertips, admiring every curve and every deep of the masterpiece. He grimaced, looking right to where her fingertips were, he can't imagine her face when she would ever find out that the thing that she was admiring was built to be something destractive and dark.

"This is a vanishing cabinet" she tilted her head to look at him, her eyes never holding any signs of judgement. Although, he still tensed and every lies that were formed perfectly inside his mind slipped right through his fingers.

"Yes, but I don't know how to use it" he finds it silly to lie and it was so strange, whenever Luna was with him, he feels like he gulped a gallon of veritaserum. He doesn't know why he does that, or how can she even do it to him, Luna wasn't the type of girl who pushes you for information, she simply waits and trusts your ever word- maybe that's the reason why he feels like he has to be truthful to her.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, that kind of smile that makes him lean closer to her and be captivated by her soft lips "This is the room of requirements Draco" and immediately a strange book appeared on the table next to where she was standing. Her eyes were unmoving from his and that made him curious. He went to the table next to her and his hands moved to the worn out book that was entitled as _Unfamilar Spells for the Ancient Objects by Jazmine Goudbee_. He stared at it and began scanning for anything that can help him with the cabinet. Nearly for ten minutes, he finally saw a picture of a sketched vanishing cabinet on the very middle of the book.

He stared at Luna with a winning smile on his face. He feels so lucky to have her here. Without her, he doesn't know what he would do in his panicked state, and Luna was so calm! Heck, he didn't even thought about taking advantage of the room's importance, and Luna saved the day.. again.

For a moment they both stared at each other, then the next was sort of a blur but now, they were on each other's lips. It happened so quickly that nobody knew who started it. It was sort of their thing now, ever since that moment when they kissed on the lake. And now, thanks to their 'special' attraction towards each other, they can't last for a week without touching the other.

It was a soft, slow, and chaste kiss, more gentle than how it was compared to their hard and sexual first one. It felt so deep and different from him, like how it was sort of Luna's mastered skill and he was the beginner. It was deep, powerful, and intoxicating, like Luna has come to rescue him from his hell and they'll fly away together to the land where they would live peacefully. He feels like he never wanted this scene to end.

But unfortunately, he was the first one to pull away, fearing that if he didn't stop now, he would do something that he knew he can't control later and well, the lack of air is a problem too.

They both stared longily at each other and Draco noticed how much of an angel Luna was being. There was an amazing feeling kept on bothering him at the pit of his stomach, and it would visit him everytime Luna was around. Maybe, she really was an angel sent to him to be guided. Or maybe, she was an angel sent to him to be punished. He doesn't care, he just needed Luna and how she makes him feel, and that's all he thinks about right now.

She wraps her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest, her eyes closed while his heart beats fast against her ear. "Draco, your heart is infected with wrackspurts. It beats too fast than how it normally would" He wrapped his arms securely around her, his head bowed to look right at the top of her head. "I think it was, and it was the most largest wrackspurt I had ever seen" His eyes went wide, her undescribable but nice smell flutters around his nostrils and his stomach makes strange feelings again. Sure he felt this ever since he met Luna, but now, it was different. He feels like she was so important to him now. Everything about Luna seems to glow right infront of him, her walk, her talk, her strange beliefs, her silly accessories, everything, and he feels so overprotective of her like he has this hold on her. He feels and act so different when she was with him, he feels as if it was okay to fail, and it was okay to be human. He feels as if he _needed _her. He feels as if he can be hypnotized with her eyes and be lost on her wise words. He feels as if.. as if.. He feels like.. He was...

Oh Merlin, he is inlove with Luna Lovegood.

Wait, this can't be. It doesn't have to be like this. This is wrong, he was supposed to be using her, not falling _for _her!. He has a bet to accomplish and a Headmaster to kill! He was a bad guy and she deserves better!. Why did he let himself fall for her? Why can't he see that he had to hurt her in the end, he doesn't have to have feelings for her and he certainly can't be the one who would cry after the bet.

He blinked and squeezed her body to his more closer than how he expected it to be. He tried to stomach the feeling by staring blankly at the slightly dark near the door when suddenly, he saw a shadow passed and disappear right through his eyes.

* * *

Random note: the Jazmine Goudbee is a made up name XD Jazmine is my first name :)


	14. Warnings

**CHAPTER 14 Warnings**

**Thankyou for the support, you guys make me feel so giddy like how teenage girls react when their crushes walk by (actually, happier than that) *hugs* Xx!**

* * *

"It felt really weird" Draco whined out to Pansy, his head laying weakly at the arm rest of the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. To tell anyone the truth, if Draco was to ask for advice, he would always talk to Pansy about everything; since she was a girl with ranging hormones and knows about love or what ever. Sure she has the reputation of being a rumor monger but atleast she knows where her loyalty lies, and it was to Blaise and him.

She crosses her legs and began tapping her fingers on the arm rest of her own couch, acroos to where he was. "Falling in love is just like that Draco. Complicated, weird, and unexpected." She leaned her face closer to him, he tilted his head and a scowl appeared on his face, which made him earn a teasing laugh from the girl. "No way! You, Draco Lucius Malfoy is in love?!" she stared at disbelief as if it was something that wouldn't happen for a hundred of years. Truth to be told, he was annoyed at how Pansy is treating his confession. He needs an advice to escape this, but Pansy seems to support the opposite side.

"Wow, no kidding Ms. Obvious" he rolled his eyes and slapped his palm on his forehead.

"I get it Draco, you wanted to get out of your situation" She wrapped her hands together and her face became serious again. For a moment she stared on his face as if she was painting the memory for future information, but Pansy was actually thinking and even if she questions on why Draco picked her for an advice, she was too happy to see Draco Malfoy be so- _troubled_-that she didn't even thought about how she lacks of knowledge in the subject of "love".

But there is no way she would tell him that, she enjoys Draco being so worried and it was such a rare scene to witness.

"But the truth is-" she started off after a long pause and Draco removed his hand off of his face and tilted his head to her, his eyes wide and pleading. "You can't stop Draco. You just can't" It was true, she had been infatuated with Potter for a really long time now, but strangely, no matter what she does, she can't seem to forget about him, and it frustrates her to no end, especially when her 'attraction' to him was kept locked inside the pit of her heart, and she was so annoyed by her dramatic thoughts.

Draco rolled his eyes and sits upright, he finally cleared his head to stop thinking about things that he wasn't supposed to think about. He feels so stupid and so immature to even take this matter on his hands, he wasn't supposed to think like this, or even take things too seriously.. He needs to stop now before-

"Mr. Draco Malfoy" the two friends whipped their heads to look to their right, there was a small first year Slytherin girl calling him, her brunette wavy hair staring down to her shoes, probably quivering because of the presence of the two most intimidating people inside the house. "Professor Snape wants to talk to you" without looking at his eyes, although with a confident tone on her voice, the girl turned literally running off of the Common Room.

"See you later Pans"

* * *

He entered the Professor's dungeons without knocking, he knows that the Professor is expecting him, and also his remarkable way of making an entrance. "Draco" it was creepy on how his Professor can feel living things around his presence, that trait somehow reminds him of Luna and on how she has this ability of reading people's walk or something- _ugh stop it Draco._

The professor motioned him to sit down on the chair infront of his table, the dark eyes never leaving on Draco like he was the snitch and Snape was a seeker. It was strange, the way he looks at him like there was something bad that would happen in any seconds. Draco doesn't have any idea on why Snape wanted to talk to him, for all he knows, his Professor doesn't like talking about something close to their personal lives and lately, the cabinet was so close to working. "So I heard and saw something interesting about you and Ms. Lovegood" and there was it, they were somehow, and surprisingly, were going to talk about his love life.

At first, he feels as if he was going to be signing his death certificate, but surprisingly, the feeling of wanting to laugh was stronger than the nervousness. He just can't imagine his Professor getting all concern with his life, after too many years of knowing the man, this was the first time he would ever show his care for someone.

"Stop seeing her" the Professor said plainly.

He wanted to reply but he found himself silent. He knows that his Professor has a reason of making him do that, but he can't grasp the answer as to why.

He let his eyes wander down the edge of the table, his mind fixed on the reality with Luna on the center. He doesn't believe on how their relationship somehow progressed, and the longer they bond, he grows to like the girl. Luna was brilliant and she makes him smile and laugh like never before. It was unfair on how life kept on stealing his happiness after he would realize that he needed them.

"Do you want her to get hurt?" Snape asked as if reading his mind. He raised his head to meet his Professor's eyes and a sneer appeared on his face "_As if I care, she was only a bet anyway_" the moment his words left his mouth, there was a feeling of dread inside his throat, as if he betrayed himself.

"Very _well then, I'm sure that's not much of a problem_"

* * *

Reviews? :)


	15. Sacrifice

**Chapter 15 Sacrifice**

* * *

Luna shrugged her shoulders absentmindedly, she has a feeling that there is something going on and she thinks that she might not like it. It was unusual of her to feel so nervous about something, and she kind of feels like she wanted to burry her head on her pillow to avoid this day. But Luna knows that she doesn't have to hide because of something, she is stronger than that, and much more positive.

She raised her eyes to look at the Slytherin table, searching for the man that she was currently thinking about. Strangely, she can feel him but she can't see him. He was there, somewhere inside the Hall but she can somehow feel him not wanting her to see him, but why?.

She stood up feeling a little bit light headed with all her thoughts, there was a rush of disappointment when Neville grabbed her hand and asked her if there was something wrong, making her whip her head to look at her worried friend. "Are you sure? Or do you want me to walk with you?" Neville's cheeks turned red, making his feelings obvious to the world. Luna pouted inwardly, feeling so sad to not return her friend's feelings. Ever since they met, she already knew that the man would have this possibility of liking her, but sadly, she can feel that she was not the 'one' for him, not the one that can make him feel like how she feels when she's with Draco.

"Yes, thankyou Neville" she touched his arm with a gentle squeeze, her eyes leaving the man's face without noticing the disappointment etched right across his face. She didn't have time to explain that he doesn't have to be sad, but she was afraid that she needs to talk to Draco.

And so she brisked walk-almost run- out from the Great Hall, she took a moment to catch her breath and without a second to waste, she run down the directions that would lead her to the Room Of Requirements, somehow, she can feel him there.

For about two minutes of running the maze-liked castle, she found herself face to face to the wall that containes the room. She didn't know what to say but she feels a little bit unease and the possibility of backing out is getting larger and larger whenever she would think about it.

She entered the room and released the breath that she didn't thought that she was currently holding. Her head turned to her right, upon where the faint spell of something old lingering to her nostrils. Guessing about the possibility of Draco in there, she followed the smell and found the same vanishing cabinet that Draco is currently fixing.

Just like what she felt and thought, next to the cabinet was Draco, with his back turned to face her. She tilted her head and admire the way he somehow looks so pretty even when the only thing you can see was his back. Everything about him seems to be so beautiful, or atleast, to her eyes. He frowned with his light eyebrow scrunched down nd his lips turning to their usual sneer, she found herself smiling. Upon every emotions Draco absentmindedly does, this one is pretty much, close to her heart.

She tiptoed her way inches apart from his back. Draco, with his fast responses towards living breathing creatures around him, but apparently, he appeared to be busier than how she thought he would.

"Draco?" she whispered breathlessly.

The moment Draco heard her voice, he felt a small shiver travel up and down through his spine. He didn't know what to do. Sure, he knows that this day would come, that he has to do something to make her go away and he was actually prepared and had memorized his lines, but right now, he was stuck and a little part of him wanted to just melt. Wanting to get away from the girl with so much light in her eyes.

"Draco?" she said, something inside her voice sounds low and somewhat nervous, like she already knew what is going to happen. He exhaled, taking some time to prepare the both of them.

"Are you mad at me?" He turned around to look ar her, his eyes covered with the thickest of gray walls that he completely mastered. He hates how colorful she looks, her existence is a glowing light that shines almost to everything, he was not. He was dark and full of secrets. Inside in this forbidden room, it was clear to him that even the people inside it was also forbidden.

"...Yes" he said.

Luna's lips lifted slightly, almost pouting. But then, instead of being mad at him, she tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders, challeging him to tell her the reason.

"Just go away" He crossed his arms to his chest and turned his back to her. He didn't trust himself not to fall apart infront of Luna. She knows him enough to see the truth behind his every word.

"But Draco-"

"_I don't need you_"

He can feel her presence inching away from him, as if she was actually drifting away and he was letting her.

For a moment, there was only silence, his posture wouldn't let her see him but in the inside, he was trying not to pull her inside his arms and tell her that he was just messing up with her. He was trying to stop himself of doing it.

But just when he was about to regret what he had said, Luna turned her back and made her way to the door, her voice sad and haunting.

"_Okay, if you say so_" and with that, he tried to convince himself that he doesn't care.

He waited for her presence to disappear. Just when he was sure that she is out of hearing point, he let himself collapse down the ground, replaying the scene inside his head as if he wasn't sure that he was stuck inside a nightmare or not. He stayed inside the room the rest of the night, he wasn't sure if he can face her and if he can face the life that was destined for him either. But one thing for sure, he was designed to hurt everyone and mostly, himself.

* * *

Lol, I don't know. This chapter sort of write itself.


	16. Consequences

**CHAPTER 16 ****Consequences**

**I apologize for not updating recently, our internet connection appears to be having a big misfunction for the last seven days now, and still counting. I just grabbed my Mum's phone and used it to update :).**

* * *

It annoys the heck out of him that his Professor kept his eyes on his back. Since that day he got warned about the danger of his so called relationship, Professor Snape was eyeing him like his life depended on him. But mostly, it annoys him on how desperate he wants to change what happened.

"Hey, Draco?" Pansy's voice suddenly echoed around his thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why she suddenly entered in his brain. Pansy's face popped up inside his head and the realization of her getting there was a bit weird and well- weird. "Dracooo?" her voice was clearer than how it was to his head. There was some kind of air puffing in his ear and a sudden pain applied on the small spot on the skin of his wrist. The sudden physical contact made him jump out from his thoughts and also made his head turn to look at where the suspect would be.

"Yes- yes Pansy" he said absentmindedly. He was sure that the girl was probably asking him for a yes and no answer. She always did.

He waited for a minute for her answer, but strangely, she just looked at her with an eyebrow raised, clearly impressed. "Told you he's not listening" Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise and two starts bickering about Draco's lack of attention to them. However, even if the two friends were trying their best to distract Draco over what he was currently thinking, they have failed. Instead of rolling his eyes and mutter some not so kind words, he blinked and positioned his eyes over his plate still full of his untouched goodies.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy and turned his gaze to his bestfriend, the serious and concerned kind of Blaise was automatically switched on. The young Malfoy took a long kind of exhale and turned his head back to the two students staring at him. He sneered, but then, it was so obvious that it didn't met his eyes.

"Sure you are. You've been staring down your plate without muttering any kind of witty remarks about Potter, and when I asked you to pass the butter you responded me with a yes." Pansy exclaimed, her motherly kind of tone was written all over it.

They wouldn't tell Draco anything but they knew that Draco was thinking about Luna. No matter how many times he would deny or even try to act like he doesn't care. They think the incident happened more than twelve hours ago, since Draco woke up like he was the most lifeless person living inside the world. And even if the task got him a little bit pumped up, Luna was surely his downfall.

They turned their heads slowly on the Gryffindor table, where the blonde girl usually sits. Surprisingly, the girl looks happier than Draco, and to see it, it amuses them. Everytime Draco would have a relationship, the girl would always end up crying and earn a very nasty heartbreak, but today, Luna broke the Slytherin sex god's record.

"Luna, is it okay if I asked you to accompany me to the greenhouse? I heard you have an assignment and I have to tend the plants" Pansy covered her hand to her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh at the Longbottom kid. She thinks that Luna wouldn't go out with Longbottom since she had dated the Slytherin Prince, but then, she would like to see Draco's face if Luna would actually approve of the offer.

And so she waited, her lips turning into a smirk.

"Why that sounds lovely Neville, thankyou" Pansy started giggling quietly under her hand and her eyes automatically turned to look at the Slytherin prince's reaction. Blaise heard and saw everything, and the Latin man's eyes widened with shock. The two friends didn't spoke a word, too afraid to make a move that would make Draco loose his temper.

However, Draco was indeed in shock to hear those words fall easily from her mouth. It never occurred to him that he would date a girl that would leave him for _Longbottom_. To top all that, Luna seems so eager to go out with him like Draco never did existed in her life. On the corner of his eyes, he sees Luna's soft hands touching Neville's arm and smile her bright sunny smile. That smile that tells him that she didn't even get hurt about what he did yesterday's night.

For a few minutes of watching Luna eat so cheerfully, Longbottom stood up and offered his hand to Luna's. A small part of Draco's head was pleading for her not to grab the boy's hand, but then, Luna seems to read his thoughts and decided not to obey him.

The three friends in the Slytherin table wore their masks again. Draco with his cold demeanor decided to reappear again as soon as the two students was about to pass them by.

"Hullo there Pansy and Blaise" Draco turned to look at the bright girl greeting his bestfriends. Draco only glared at the girl with eyes sharp like blade. Unfortunately, Luna didn't turn to look at him. He knows that she can feel his gaze, and he knows that she can feel his presence. She was really making it strangely harder for him to turn his back on her, even if she was making a way for them to break apart.

And even if Luna skipped away along with Longbottom without noticing him and he didn't do anything. Instead of insulting them, he only sat straight with the same aura his mother thought him to have, and there was pride all written around it.

_"Told you it was because of Luna"_

_"Shut up Pansy"_

And just like that, he let her walk away, and he doesn't even have to care.

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm getting a bit of a writer's block.


	17. The Necklace and the Wine

**CHAPTER 17 The Necklace and the Wine**

* * *

It had been a month since he last spoke to her. But for him, it was forever. He might not show it, and would even try his hardest to pretend that he doesn't give a damn about her, but gosh how he misses her so much more than he could ever imagine.

_His _cabinet progresses quite nicely. But then, he found his health crumbling. His Uncle Rabastan gave him an opal necklace along with a letter from his mother giving him her wishes and love. For a second, he debated with himself if he should just do it, but then he was somehow afraid. He knows deep inside his heart that he was no monster, atleast that's what Luna said and she had always been so truthful to him.

_Draco, you're not a killer._

He inhaled nervously. The cold breeze of the end of October passes his face like how the mark on his arm took his whole life away. There are no amount of hatred can ever estimate the way he wants to end Voldemort's immortal life. He wanted to be free. He wanted to hate his father. He wanted to run away. He wanted to stop _feeling_.

_Draco, you're not a coward._

The door of the Three Broomsticks Inn was opened mainly because the Inn Keeper was on the preparation for the next day, and it was still in the middle of the night and nobody from Hogwarts knew that he was there. And so he turned his feet to walk like a cat, making them not to make any noise. The door was surprisingly an easy thing to get passed through, and Madame Rosmerta's back was still turned to him.

"Madame Rosmerta?" he gripped his wand at his side. The tall woman turned to him with her head still bowed down to look at some parchment. He furrowed his eyebrows together and pointed his wand towards her direction.

"Mr. M-"

"Imperio!" he shouted the curse before she can even register what or who was currently standing infront of her. There was some sort of silhouette made it's way from his wand towards the woman. He turned to look at the woman's eyes, worried that his spell went wrong, but then the woman was only staring right back at her with her eyes black and slightly darkened.

"Take this to the loo and curse a student to take this to the Headmaster's Quarters" the manipulated lady nodded absentmindedly and grabbed the small package from his arms.

_Draco, you're not a criminal._

The next day, his heart beats over and over again. The whole student population were currently waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to finally announce their exit. Apparently, to Draco, it was the perfect day to make the next big step; but a little side of him wanted the Headmaster to see him and just kill him already. And also, thanks to fate, he has this 'school date' with the Professor McGonagall.

And so he strolled down the empty castle with a small bottle in hand, his two feet wobbling a little bit. He took the longest walk he could have ever known and prepared himself of what is happening inside the Alley. After a couple of minutes of twist and turns, he successfully placed the small bottle inside the shelf where Professor Slughorn keeps all his potions in.

_Draco you're not evil._

"Mr. Malfoy, glad you've finally came" he rolled his eyes towards Professor McGonagall's serious expression. It was clear to her eyes that she's not happy to see him too, and that, their time would be a torture to both of them. "Good Morning Professor" he greeted back at her with a sarcastic cheery response just to tease her. The Professor gestured her hand towards the seat next to her table, and Draco not-so-happily waltz his way towards it.

"Professor I'm goi-" There was a little voice coming from the door where he just entered. His head turned to look over the small figure standing on the door frame. He eyes the girl with radishes that somehow makes his heart beats faster, it seems as if it was the very first time he would ever lay his eyes on her. He raised his eyes on an upwards motion, landing on her eyes that were staring back at him.

"Thankyou Miss Lovegood, I'll be expecting a great performance from you" he didn't care that Professor McGonagall was looking at them with a hint of surprise in her eyes. It was obvious that Luna wasn't listening to her. Luna's eyes were still trailing back at him with numerous of feelings inside them. He can't help but to melt from her stare, those eyes that he longed to make contact again was staring at him. He really has to look away but he can't find the strength to do so, instead, he found his brain memorizing every detail and curve of her face and body.

"You-you're welcome Professor" she looked away when she found him eyeing her hungrily. There was a small hint of pink on her cheeks. He was waiting for her to look back at him again because he believes that it wasn't enough for him. And he can't wait but to see those innocent eyes again.

But then she turned away without looking back at him and at first he almost tried to chase her, but when he turned his head to look at Professor Mcgonagall, he realize what Professor Snape wanted him to do, of what he really was.

_Draco, you're not a death eater._

__He wishes that he can believe in what Luna had told him, but it appears to be wrong everytime he tries to think about it.


	18. She's His

**CHAPTER 18- She's His**

Draco climbed up towards the very end of the stall. The chilly wind of November hitting his face as he wraps his scarf more closer to his skin. He followed Blaise's lead across the screaming crowd. In the inside, he was wondering where she was. It was the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and she has to be there. And so his eyes decided to join his mind on locating her, looking for a head with long blonde locks.

"If you're looking for Luna, she's the Temporary Commentator" He sneered at Blaise's smirking face.

"Well, who says I'm looking for her? Quite a seer you are" He leaned his chin down to his knuckles, his head moving slowly to his left towards the Commentary Stall. And as to be expected, there Luna Lovegood was, standing straight with her arms wrapped around a hat that looks like a handcrafted lion. There was some sort of jealousy happening inside his stomach, the thought of her supporting Neville Longbottom's house makes him want to wrap his hands on his neck and just choke him and then he would punch him on the gut-

"Draco, quit fantasizing about Luna and place your fuckin' eyes infront" He groaned in frustration, completely annoyed that Blaise actually found out where his eyes were. He rolled his eyes and forced his head to stay glued on Potter's team. It was annoying, watching the golden boy as he roam around the grounds like he owns the game.

_"And finally! Last but not the least, Harry Potter in the Gryffindor team! This is certainly going to be a great game! And- Oh it's so cold in the outdoors, make sure that the colnergies wouldn't lay their toes on you! those pesky invisible creatures can make you sick-" _Luna would probably going to be the best commentator, he decided. He let himself close his eyes and savour the words that she was speaking. He realized that he misses her rubbish weird creatures and mostly her voice. That lazy melodic tone that she has makes him crave for her. Makes him crave for her smile, her voice, her attitude, her ways, her _touch_.

And so he tried to concentrate on what is happening in the game like he usually did. Trying his hardest not to make the dreamy voice distract him. As far as he tried to focus on the game, he knows which house would win anyway.

_""And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle. He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice. ..." _Everybody laughs at Luna's rather honest words. The Smith kid turned to her and glared angrily, whilst Ginny smiled warmly to her bestfriend's wit.

_"Poor Zacharias, he must be suffering from loser's lurgy" _she added. Draco snorted with disbelief, he doesn't know if she took it off from his attitude or it was the same honest Luna that was speaking. He doesn't mind though since she was still weird and strangely beautiful like that. He laughed a little, observing her then observing the flaming Smith kid with annoyance. Clearly, the boy can't take her words as a friendly humor.

The game continued fastly, with Gryffindor ahead with ten points from Hufflepuff. Half of the students that were watching including himself, actually enjoyed Luna's way of commenting, while the other half did not. According to their face-palmed faces, they clearly did not want to hear the strange creatures lingering inside Luna Lovegood's life.

_". . . but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from , her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble ' no, Buggins! and oh look! There's a bludger c-'" _Draco followed where the bludger went on to, there was a pregnant pause on his part when he immediately traced it's way.

And so he stood up and let his feet carry him to where it was destined to go. His eyes were only fixed on the girl who was frozed to her spot, slowly but much more faster than his legs, the bludger went directly to the stall, and it appears to be heading towards Luna.

"Luna!" he shouted, he stood dead in his track as the bludger came crashing on Luna's skin. Apparently, the bludger was too fragile that it can crash as long as it would have any signs of contact on to something, and thus, it made the girl came circling uncontrorably, and before anyone can even blink she fell from her spot and her body was helpless falling down towards the ground.

It was as if she was the only thing he can see, and so he run fast, faster than how he would ever run. It's the only thing that he can do. He tries to blame McGonagall but she appears to be doing what he was trying to do. Without their wand and everything, they were hopeless.

"I got _her" _a man's voice alerted him, never before did he became thankful to see Harry Potter save the day.

Draco felt relief as he watch him float around with his broomstick with so much speed of a trained Quidditch player. Just before the girl has to make a big contact with the ground, he grabbed her by the waist and placed her inside his arms.

* * *

He was inside the Room of Requirements when he heard that she was alright. That time when she was falling and the way Potter saved her made him realize that he wasn't needed by her. The thought made him ache for her but he still needed to stop himself. He needed to tell himself that he wasn't needed anyway.

"Draco?" he stood frozen on his spot. At first, he tries to ignore the voice since he thought it was only because he was thinking about her.

"Draco?" he inhaled, letting his thoughts clear from the shock. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her.

She lifted the sides of her lips to smile at him, slowly, she let her feet walk toward him. The same odd feeling inside her stomach appearing again. She tilted her head to look at him, his pointed face was clearly missed. She raised her hand to touch his arm, that simple gesture sends sparks that they couldn't ignore.

_"I missed you" _It made her breath hitch when he leaned closer to her, she guesses that her words were reflecting for him too. She stared hypnotized to his lips and somehow, gravity and their feelings made them lean closer, lips connecting towards the other.

Draco groaned against her lips, his arms wrapping around her bottom to raise her up. She responded by wrapping her hands on the back of his head, pulling his lips closer, making her believe that it wasn't just a dream. He slips his tongue to hers, enveloping her warmth. His hand slowly made it's way on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up to expose her pale flesh. She tilted her head to expose her neck to him, which he happily trailed hot kisses on and at some time, he would nuzzle and bit on the pale smooth skin. He let his hand wander on the smooth skin on her tummy up towards her rib cage, his touch makes her skin appear some goosebumps on. Luna laid her hand at the top of his and let him pull the clothing off of her.

"Do you trust me?" Draco stopped and stared right to her eyes, the warmth inside them made his heart melt.

"_I never stopped trusting you, Draco_"

* * *

"You're mine, please remember that" he stole her innocence slowly and gently like how she is worth to have. Luna was indeed beautiful against the shadows of his own body. It was the first time he would ever look at the girl when he was doing it, but with Luna, he never seem to want to close his eyes. Whether she would stare dreamingly to him, or when her eyes would darken with passion, he never wanted to remove his eyes from her. It was beautiful the way he fits perfectly on her, as if he was really meant to be there. And now he understands what was the difference with sex and making love. He thought that it was foolish to feel so magical in such sensual act, but tonight, Luna Lovegood proved him wrong.

Luna Lovegood made him go weak on the knees.

And when she screamed in pleasure with him, it felt as if she carried him out from his dark world and float away to live somewhere only they know.

He laid his head on the pillow that the room had provided and wrapped his arms around Luna's naked body. She was even more beautiful when she was like that, hair in disarray, skin bare with only a blanket wrapped around her, eyes dreamy, everything about her makes him fall for her more.

She stared smiling at him, her hand rested on his heart and the other one around his neck. "That was beautiful Luna" he said with his 'good morning I just woke up' voice that makes the girls go weak on the knees. Luna blushed at him and giggled to his confession, her arm pulling his lips closer to hers and planted a soft and meaningful kiss "That was indeed _beautiful_"

He watched her as she fallen asleep next to him, her lips formed to a smile as she breathed from her nose. It fascinates him how she was still innocent after he had taken her innocence from her. It was also strange for him to feel so content and _loved_ after 'making love'. And it was strange for him to fall asleep without having any nightmares , but instead, his dreams were filled of the beautiful girl laying next to him. No harm, no hurt, just full of her.

* * *

**Yeah, call me a pervert now. But please bare with me, things that's been happening inside the story would play out a huge role.**

**Like you know, Draco' and Luna's feelings increased, and stuff like that..**

**Also, another author's note that is needed to be readed: I won't be updating starting today because our exam's would be next week and my parent's would probably won't allow me to use the internet (I might check stats but I'm afraid I won't be doing any writing) **

**And please, pretty please review! Momma needs some love after her long week :)! **

**I NEED ATLEAST THREE REVIEWS OR MORE, PLEASE, D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E here.**


	19. Trouble Around the Corner

**Chapter 19- Trouble Around the Corner**

Luna woke up with the sudden realization that she was bare and that, there was something warm wrapped around her stomach-which strangely makes her feels so safe and loved. She decided to let her eyes open, resulting them to squint because of the sudden light hitting her eyesight. For a moment, she stayed frozen on her spot, closing her eyes for a few times, debating with herself whether she would actually break the peace of her slumber by standing up or to just stay with Draco- _Draco_.

Then, realization hits her hard. She turned gently to look at Draco's sleeping form. The light illumites around him making him look like one of the sculptures that she saw in a muggle museum; with pointed facial features, angelic and intimidating presence. _He looks so beautiful_, she thought. There was a smile slowly forming on her face, the thought of her falling for him even more was impossible for her a few days ago, but she guesses that she was wrong.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he smiles goofily at her, his husky voice making her cheeks color to their most reddish kind. "I find you beautiful everyday" she confesses shyly but with confidence written on her face. The man next to her shows her the smirk that makes her stomach tie in knots. She closed her eyes, resting her temple against the calm beating of his heart. There would come a time when she decides whether the moment she was currently in would be worth remembering, and by the looks of it, she never wanted to leave, and importantly, she would never love the thought of leaving him.

"I'm looking forward waking up next to you everyday" she rolled her eyes as he climbed up at the top of her body with his arms supporting his weight. He dipped down his head towards to her own, inching towards to her lips, and she met him halfway. "That would be lovely"

* * *

"Where the bloody hell did you disappeared to?" Ginny Weasley immediately attacked her with questions as soon as she had set her foot inside the Great Hall. Instead of responding, to see Ronald Weasley lip-locking with Lavender Brown was a big shock. "They began dating after Gryffindor won the match" Luna should've agreed and accept their relationship wholeheartedly, but she knows too well that it was wrong; since Ronald was inlove with Hermione- even if they don't know it yet. "That's interesting" maybe it was a part of fate's plan to get the two oblivious people together or maybe they were really meant to be. But instead of questioning eveything, Luna let herself be in fate's act as if she understands completely.

"Tell me, what happened last night that made you look like you're walking in sunshine" Ginny started their conversation, raising her eyebrow with her challeging stare.

"We made love" Luna replied back simply at Ginny and that made the redhead think about her words twice. At first, Ginny's only response was to stare blankly at Luna, her mouth opening slowly as wide as how she imagines a lion's mouth could be.

"With the ferret?" Luna let the insulting name slide, instead of correcting her bestfriend, she let her mind wander again to the wonderful time that she had with Draco no less than twenty hours them inside her head made the sides of her lips lift dashingly, and so did her participation in reality got erased because of _him_.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, er- female Weasley" It was almost a habit of his to appear everytime someone might sabotage his name infront of Luna. As usual, the redheaded girl rolled her eyes at him.

He ignored the girl with placing his eyes towards Luna. She stared back at him with the same dashing smile that she would always wear everytime he was around. There's something about her lips that makes him want to scoop her inside his arms and mark her as his, but then, he was too afraid that he would hurt Luna. He never had been so possessive over a person before, and he certainly wouldn't like to see himself getting all selfish over his angel.

"Hullo" she said softly, while walking next to him.

"Hi" he wrapped his arm around her waist. Slowly, his head dived down to her neck, kissing her pulsing point. Strangely, kissing the side of Luna's neck had became one of his obsession. It somehow made him feel safe and calm when he would feel her being alive, just the thought of her surviving was enough for him not to give up in life just yet; infact, Luna Lovegood keeps him from loosing his control, just all about her makes him feel like life was worth keeping.

"That's disgusting" Ginny interrupted them

"We got it Malfoy, Luna's only yours, yeah we already know but Get. A. Room" and so did Blaise. The two disgusted students crossed their arms on their chest, the pure disgust was all over their face as they tease the couple. Draco smirked at them while Luna smiled knowingly between her two friends. She always knew that there's some kind of connection that kept on sparkling between her bestfriend and Blaise, something beautiful and lovely. It makes her happy to know that through her relationship with Draco, they might push the two not-so-lovebirds together.

"I think you would look good with Ginny, Blaise" she voices her thought to the Italian man. Immediately, Blaise looked nervously to his left, where the redheaded girl stood frozen on her spot.

"Luna what are you trying to imply?" Ginny demanded nervously, her eyes landing to Blaise every few seconds. The amazing moment wasn't unnoticed by Luna. It was strange for her to see Ginny so worked up like how she was acting. To top it all up, she thinks she saw Ginny nervously patting her hands on her skirt probably erasing evidence of her nervous sweating "Why not? It's not like I'm asking your hand in marriage" Blaise acted cool although it was obvious on his tone that he was nervous as well. It took the redhead a couple of seconds to answer. At first, she had zoned out but then, her lips lifted slowly with her head nodding along to his offer.

It was a happy moment for Luna to witness Ginny being so inlove and well, happy. Ginny was a very important person to Luna- since she was the first person to accept her in Hogwarts. And Ginny was always there for her when she needed someone.

"Luna love, let's leave them alone shall we?" Draco rested his hand on her shoulder, his whisper was sending goosebumps on her skin. She glanced up towards him and nodded in response, making him scoop his arm around the back of her waist. They retreaded slowly without disturbing the couple- well, even if they stomped around or anything, nothing can distract the two, especially when they're smiling goofily at each other like two idiots- but that's just how Draco sees them.

"Draco?" Luna asks quite suddenly while they were on their way to exit the Great Hall. Something had captured her curiousity and this time it wasn't just the invisible creatures lurking around the castle, it was something else and much more serious.

"Nevermind" But maybe she was just imagining it again.

So she decided to let go of the thought of Professor Snape looking at them with an expression she doesn't actually understand.

* * *

**It turns out I can update today (I consider this afternoon a free afternoon for me because we have finished our chinese exams, lol time for the english ones X) ugh, God bless me for the exams. Guys, please pray for me to pass :) ) even for a little while, but I must warn you guys, I may not update for a freakin' week because of exams. **

**Oh yeah, for those of you whom were curious with the top statement about bla bla, I'm from the Philippines so I updated this for like *checks time* 7:17 pm and yeah, I'm half or sort of 1/4 Chinese and full blooded Filipina :). **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. OH AND THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS MADE ME WANT TO UPDATE TODAY, JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, YOU GUYS JUST MADE MY DAY. **

**OH AND R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE.**

**ALSO I WANT TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE- LET'S BE FRIENDS AND COMMUNICATE AND YEAH, BREATHE THE SAME AIR. PLEASE DO INCLUDE SOME THINGS YOU WANT ME TO KNOW ABOUT YOU IN YOUR REVIEWS.**

**OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ME TO KNOW YOU, IT'S FINE.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW**

**LIKE- WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PART IN THE STORY OR FEELINGS THAT YOU HAVE WHENEVER YOU'RE READING THE STORY.**

**WHY AM I TYPING WITH CAPSLOCK. SCHOOL IS MAKING ME CRAZY. GREAT, NOW I'M ANNOYING YOU GUYS, SORRY.**


	20. He Deserves It

**CHAPTER 20- He Deserves It**

_**"**__Do we make it clear Mr. Zabini?"_

_"Yes Professor"_

Ginny stayed silent on the whole way to Hogsmeade. She might act like she's oblivious with how Blaise is currently acting, but the truth was, it was eating her alive. She tried to ignore thinking about it but at some point, she thinks that he doesn't really like her that much, and that her company was causing him extreme pain.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, thinking of what was going inside his head-which she hopes that he wasn't thinking bad things about her. "Hey" she nudged him with her shoulder, hitting his arm so that she could grab his attention. Somehow, she did. He tilted his head at her, making her roll her eyes and smile kindly at him. "What has gotten into you? It's so weird to see you all serious over something" she jokingly said to him, hoping that he might actually roll his eyes and comment some witty response. Like how they would always do.

"There's always a first time" he said sadly

She pouted inwardly to herself. Sure she likes to make fun of him, and so did him to her, but looking at him so troubled and so not like himself makes her want to lift his lips to make him smile one more time. "You know-" she grabbed his wrist gently, all of the shyness pushed aside, and simply looped her arm to his while flashing him a wide comforting smile.

"No matter what happens, things would get brighter in the end. Atleast that's what Luna would say, and she was always right" Ginny reassured the troubled boy, nodding her head as if she was the one deciding for him.

For a moment Blaise only stared at her. He was afraid that she might hate him for what he was going to do, but he has no other choice but to do the right thing. Of course he declined the offer repeatedly, he even tried to sneer at the thought time and time again, but then he knows too well that their Professor was a nice man beneath those boring 'I don't care' look, he was only concerned about Luna and of course, Draco.

"I need to tell you something" He exclaimed nervously, trying to calm his senses down by clenching his jaw tightly.

The girl nodded, her eyebrow raising, making some creases appear on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him as if he wants to memorize her and etch her forever in his mind. His eyes closes while he nuzzled his nose to her scalp, inhaling her scent.

At first, Ginny stiffened but lets go and wraps her arms around his waist. _Cinnamon, sun, sweat_. It hurted him. It hurted him to know that this would be the first and last time he would ever feel her so close to him. After the little scene that he would cause later, he would lose Draco and even Ginny too. And he knows that it would be hard but it was all for the best.

"It's about Draco and Luna" he took her hands inside his. His eyes was wandered inside hers, waiting for her response. Ginny's lips twitched slightly but she nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"Draco said something about going to the Inn alone right? Let me show you something" he decided that it was now time. And now, it's the time to act on his act.

* * *

"Please find Luna. Don't ask just do" Ginny nodded to his command.

Blaise exhaled. He turned to look at her and Ginny gasped inwardly, surprised to see a peak inside his walls. She swore she saw a tear on the corner of eye and for once, there was a raw feeling inside her heart that made her sick because of it's aching. "Blaise?" She tiptoed and tilted her head, inching her face to his jaw and placed a soft kiss on his cold skin.

"_Just go_" he pleaded, closing his eyes and walked away from her. She didn't say a word, instead, she nodded defeatedly and walked out of the door with her head full of thoughts.

Blaise stared at the door where Ginny exited from. He rested his hands at the top of the warm table seconds after he saw his bestfriend walking towards the Inn. He lifted his head to look at Draco, faking a smirk to him, which Draco returned with a real one.

"_Zabini_"

"_Malfoy_"

Draco grabbed the chair opposite from where he was. He stared at Draco without making him notice the nervousness that was building inside him. There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, both looking at each other as if they were calculating the other's moves.

"How are things with- you know, Luna?" he asks as if he was asking about the weather, for added effects, he stared at his fingernails with interest.

For a moment, Draco stared suspiciously and he raised his eyebrow in return. But then, the suspicious look softened and the boy smirked goofily as if he had won a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's factory- it was a muggle movie he once saw and he thought it was bloody fantastic.

"She's bloody fantastic " Draco replied with at ease. He raised his eyebrow and placed a smirk on his face just to tease him. Immediately, Draco's eyes went wide and his cheeks blushed in pure red. "I didn't expect much of her since she's been wearing baggy clothes all the time" he added, the fake sneer that he experted was on his face all over again.

Blaise gulped. On the corner of his eyes, there on the door frame stood Luna with Ginny. "What do you feel about her then?" he asked. Slowly, he took off his hands from the table and placed them on his lap. It was clear on his sweating hands that he was nervous, and to top it all of, they were shaking.

Draco opened his mouth and inhaled from there. For a moment, Blaise saw the lost Draco who doesn't know what to do. It was a fragile moment for him. He feels so lost, so scared, so _pained_. It was a moment of weakness and he wasn't sure if he likes the plan anymore.

_Think about Luna, think about Ginny, think about Draco._

He was in the whirlwind of thoughts. He wants to run away to avoid the problem, to avoid everything that was currently happening. He told himself that he was stuck in the dead end and in order to cross is the way down. If he didn't do what he was told to do, sooner or later it will hurt more than it should. But why? Upon every single person in school, why was he destined to hurt people?.

_"Nothing" _It felt as if the world crashed down around him. He swore he could feel Luna's heart breaking down to pieces inside Draco's hands. "Are you s-sure?" he furrowed his eyebrows together, his hands squeezing together to prevent them from shaking any further.

_"_Come on Zabini, told you_ I would never lose a bet" _He can hear the hoarse tone inside Draco's words. But instead of thinking about them, he was too shocked to even register his words clearly.

_"You're with him all along" _Ginny swallowed the lump that was forming inside her throat. She hates him, but a small voice inside her head makes her think that it was a blessing in disguise, but it was just a small amount because the ranging anger was more present than her understanding trait.

She turned her eyes to Luna, her breath hitched when she saw the girl staring at the ground with a blank expression on her face. She can feel Luna's heart breaking and bleeding but she thinks there's nothing she can do to help her best friend.

"_Luna-" _Draco had also stood, somehow the ranging red headed was out from his focus but he was only looking at Luna. He can feel his nervousness building inside the pit of his stomach, his eyes looking pleadingly to the girl's blank ones. His pride slipped away from him, no longer caring about his image and reputation.

Slowly, he dragged his feet to the small girl who was frozen on her spot. Luna lets out an exhale from her nose and lifted her head to look at him. Grey eyes met blue ones and Draco feels like he was no longer human. Infront of him, the most non judgemental girl stared at him with glassy blank eyes, those eyes that makes him question his motives.

He lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Luna furrowed her eyebrows and a tear rolled down the corner of her eye. _"Please don't" _She swatted his hand away from her cheek. Her melodic voice was _sad, broken, hur__t_. She choked back a sob, her lips quivering but she still lifted it to show him a broken smile.

"_please- don't" _She whispered again, her voice quivering and pleading.

Without another word, Ginny pulled her bestfriend away with tears falling helplessly on her own brown ones.

Then, just like that he watch as Luna walked away and there's nothing he can do but to let her.

"Draco I'm-"

"Just fuckin' stay away from me Zabini"

And a small part of him said that assholes like him deserves to feel heartbroken.

* * *

What do you think? :)

PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN ALOT.

Tomorrow would be the last day of our exams :) Looking forward for the sembreak :)


	21. Nervous

**CHAPTER 21 Nervous**

* * *

He woke up with a pair of stinging eyes, squinting violently as the sun shines brightly right at him. It was as if the world turned it's back at him-more further than how it had always been.

"Malfoy? Are you coming?" Goyle's voice was faint against his bed curtains, but unfortunately, he heard him. If it was just another regular day of waking up, it was hard- not just because of what had happened the night before, but also, today was the day he was going _home_.

He nodded absent mindedly even if he knew that Goyle can't hear him. He wishes that somehow, Goyle would understand and stop buggering him with his presence, he wasn't in the mood for that.

And so he groaned deeply all the way from his throat up to exit from his mouth. He thought that there was no point in getting up and face everything, but he also knew that the dark lord was waiting for him, waiting to see him fail, waiting to deep his cold fingers on his flesh. He shivered at the thought, the amount of fear running through his veins as he shrugged them by splashing cold water to his face. Three to one he tried to count whilst looking at his pale complexion on the mirror. He stared right to his reflexion, the same pale man looking back at him without recognition. And that same pale man was a mess, a murderer.

He grabbed the faucet tightly. Out of frustration, he let his mind wander to the days when it was starting to makes sense. At first, he already planned everything out. If he would ever survive the war, he knows that _Luna _would forgive him, and maybe, he would court her properly. They could've been real- _but it was real. Everything was real, you twat! The date, the kiss, that night-_.

But then, Zabini ruined everything.

_Did he?_

Or he, himself ruined everything.

Somehow, it was impossible for a death eater to find love, they were skilled to kill, to thirst for blood, to be feared. He even used an unforgivable curse. Now, a student's life nearly ended right inside the own doings of his own hands. And his own soul broke Luna's heart.

_Draco, you're not a monster._

_No Luna, I am and you already saw._

* * *

He went inside the slightly busy Great Hall, the students were running to and fro with giddy faces and blushing cheeks, he scoffed annoyingly at the innocent crowd, he guesses that they were probably excited for Christmas. _Lucky bastards_.

His steps echoed a little from the marble floor, but it seems that the crowd was too jolly to even care if he entered. He watched silently from where he was standing, taking everything in as if it was the last time he would ever see the place. He feels as if he was destined to die a few hours later, and maybe, fate ended his little thing with Luna just because it didn't want to hurt her- knowing that he wouldn't see sunlight after he would encounter the dark lord.

Somehow, his instincts told him to look right to his left, and look, he did. Then he saw her, but she wasn't looking at him like she would always do. Her eyes were all over Potter and his were on hers. He scoffed shamelessly, swaggering his way to the Slytherin table as if he didn't care. But the truth was, he did and it annoys him that when he passed the Gryffindor table, only Ginny Weasley, Granger, and Potter turned to look at him. He wanted to capture her attention, he wanted to see her eyes once more and just feel her feel something for him- whether it was hatred or range, he didn't care, atleast she makes him feel that he was still inside her world; but now, she acts like he didn't actually exist.

The side of his lip twitched, a rush of disappointment traveled inside his body as he shrugged and tries to control himself not to surrender his walls.

"Draco? Are you alright?" he stood frozen inside the arms of Pansy Parkinson. She held him tight inside her arms, her eyes full of worry and guilt. Apparently, she already heard about what had happened, and as a member inside the bet, she was a part inside this little chaos. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently off of him. "I'm _fine_, Pansy. I can't wait to go _home_" he said with fake enthusiasm, rather than deceiving the girl, his voice came out hoarse and whiny, and that made him look so struggled.

Pansy furrowed her eyebrows at him, her green eyes warm and full of pity.

_"Just stay alive"_

_"I'll try"_

* * *

The whole train ride with Pansy was full of silence-mainly because he chose not to talk or even utter a word. She understands this time, she knows too well about the dangers waiting for him, and she believes that he was getting too much frustration for a seventeen year old boy.

She wishes that things didn't went out this way. Or atleast, even if he received his mission, he still have Blaise and Luna on his side. But then, life just struck them hard and leave them cold and breathless.

"If you want, I'll go talk to her and-"

"Sod off Parkinson" he said annoyingly, then added "Perhaps, it was better this way"

She focuses her eyes at him, watching him as he stare outside the window, watching the scenery pass by. His mind was obviously full of thoughts. He was afraid and discouraged. He feels trapped all over again, as if he was inside a dark place with no light to guide him to where he would go. Like a chess game, he was cornered.

_If he would die today, would he die being a death eater? What would Luna say?_.

He found himself shrugging to his thoughts, nervous for what the future might bring.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Any thoughts? Predictions?.**

**I'm sorry for the late update, this chapter was already done two days ago, but then I'm having a writer's block lately... And my plot sort of came crashing down with the canon plot so things got blurry. Hope I could work the two things out :).**

Thankyou for the support guys X.


	22. Malfoy Manor

**CHAPTER 22 Malfoy Manor**

* * *

"Welcome home Mr. Malfoy" Fibby bowed her elf-head to her master, the small strap of her sack-liked clothing hanging limply on her shoulders. Ever since Dobby had left claiming that he was free, Fibby immediately entered their lives. She was okay, minus the emotional attachment she has towards his family- for Merlin's sake, that elf has gotten devoted to them. And plus, he misses Dobby, he had been his guardian ever since his mother gave him life.

He nodded mindlessly as he stare right ahead. He could feel and sense death just by the aura of the dark and eerie house-that somehow, had gotten darker ever since the dark lord came.

"The dark lord is already waiting for you along with your parents, Draco sire" she added fidgeting with the dirty strand from her dress. Draco nodded, again mindlessly. He strode off, ignoring his luggages for the elf to carry them. There were voices right to the Dinning Room, his skin appearing goosebumps as he counted his steps.

"Ah there he is, truly worth the wait. Come and let us celebrate your father's return" He stood frozen on his spot, his eyes automatically set to build up his walls. He obeyed without any second thoughts, whether it was the fear for his own life or the fear of getting punished, he doesn't know.

"Now you see my brothers, faithful followers are often rewarded with a _lovely-_" his voice was filled with shallowness and a hint of malice in them. As if he was controlled and truly manipulated, his ears were glued to him. He can sense his eyes were on him, looking for any signs of fear that he wishes he would not show "-_reward_" the dark lord smirked and turned his eyes towards his father.

_I'm still alive, but the dark lord is hiding something. _

_ "_Oh yes my lord, my family would do anything for you" He lifted his gaze when he heard his Aunt speak, the annoying cheery voice was lifting herself again for the attention of the dark lord. On the side of his aunt was his father, who was looking right at him in return. For a moment, there was sadness on his father's part, as if asking for him to return them, but he was afraid he wasn't ready to forgive just yet. Yes, even if his father wasn't the perfect fatherly type, he wishes that someday, he might actually forgive him.

* * *

"Draco?" the soft voice of his mother made him turn his head to look at his door, he laid straight to his bed, with his arms wrapped on the back of his head. "Come in" he replied, and immediately, his mother waltzed her way inside his chambers.

He sat on the edge of his bed with Narcissa sitting straight next him. She stared warmly to her son, her soft hand scooping his cheek inside her palm, cradling his skin as if he was a child having a nightmare again. "I'm so sorry for being a coward" she whispered, her head bowing with shame.

It was a rare action to witness, to see his mother so vulnerable, so not herself-it made him frown. He wanted to blame her for not protecting him enough but he found himself melting. For seventeen years, his mother tried to be the perfect mother. She was there when he needed her, she had been his crying shoulder, and the only one who understands, and right now, she was also trapped.

"You did nothing wrong Mum" he wrapped both of his arms around her, and she burried her head to his shoulder. Narcissa nodded weakly against his shoulder, the tears dropping from her pale face.

At some point, as if by role reversal, he found himself remembering how his mother would always hug him like this when he cries.

"I love you, son. _Lucius_ and I, we love you" he scoffed from the mention of his father's name. Everyday, he tried to believe her, he tried to understand. But how could he believe in his mother's words when Lucius never did made him see that he truly cared?. Everyday of his seventeen years of living, his father would answer him by shaking his head disappointingly. He never did have a real conversation with him, always for the dark lord, for the pureblood shit, the fuck with the Malfoy reputation.

"I'm getting tired listening to '_your father loves you_' lies Mum. That never did worked on me" he unwrapped his mother from him to show her his trademark smirk. His mother unfolded her napkin from the pocket of her cloak and dried her eyes. He stood up, walking towards the balcony to look down to the Malfoy grounds. She followed him with her eyes, a smirk forming on her face. "Does that making you win some hearts?" she asks playfully, the drama awhile ago completely forgotten. He lifted the ends of his lips, somehow, his thoughts landed on Luna Lovegood's smile. Bittersweet, it truly was. To have the opportunity to taste those sweet pair and let let them go was a little bit unfair for him.

"-So there is a girl then?"

"What? I didn't say anything" He replied blankly, never wanting to turn to look straight to his mother's eyes- she knows him too well to see behind his walls, she was the only one who can- not until Luna-_stop_.

"You didn't have those mischievous glint inside your eyes and that heartbreaking smile, that's why" he found her standing next to him with a big smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and turned sideways to see her clearly.

"Yes, yes I did Mum"

"Was she lovely?" she asks giddily, both of her hands clapping excitedly with his news.

"Yes, she was lovely indeed" he replied, the sorrow in his eyes reflecting his words. There came a time when he used to imagine his life with Luna-_he never did share this knowledge to anyone. _His mother would've loved her. Well, at first he can say that she would be hesitant, but then Luna would grow to her as much as she did to him. They would've be good friends and talked about plants and he would've earned a smile from his mother saying that Luna was indeed a beautiful girl.

"Did you get her?"

He smiled bitterly back at his mother and with a weak voice he said "Well, I used to".

* * *

**This is more of a fil. chapter though.**

**Please review :)**

**What do you think?.**


	23. Eavesdrop

** Chapter 23 Eavesdrop**

* * *

"Are you sure Draco?" Narcissa patted his cheek worriedly, her face blank but eyes firing with doubt. "I'll be fine Mum" he shrugged his shoulders limply, a small fake smile planted on his face just to lessen his mother's worries. Luckily, it did made his mother relax. With a sharp intake of breath, she puffed the air out from lungs and hugged Draco tightly, closing her eyes, trying to control her worry. It saddens her to see him grow too early. She never wanted this-never wanted for her son to have so much worries. She tried to make him feel safe and loved, but like him, she was also trapped. Inside the house that families supposed to feel safe, everyday, they can't sleep without worrying if they were going to live the next day.

"_I'll be fine_ _Mum_" he reassured her, trying to convince his mother, and at some point, even himself.

sssss

Draco made his way inside the castle, the gate was open, free for the visitors to roam around lazily. He inhaled a big breath to adjust his air supply, taking some guts just to enter the empty Great Hall.

He stood with his back straight with pride. His mother taught him not to show emotions in public. Be calm, polite, and wise because it makes people curious and that would make you superior and deadly. That was her secret, the _Black_ blood running through her veins made her even more powerful. And besides, if he would play his role perfectly, he will master his parent's skills or infact, greater than they have- with their blood combined inside him, he guesses he must be a manipulator and a superior.

It took a lot of wishful thinking but finally, he earned a bit of confidence.

He heard some steps approaching to where he was currently standing. A small panic rushed to him but thankfully, with his Slytherin slyness, he whisked his way to his right, on the staircase up to the Astronomy Tower. Hiding himself from the intruders.

"I'm so glad you accepted to be my date tonight"He scoffed as he heard Harry freakin' Potter's voice. It was annoying to think about getting caught by him, especially when the saint was suspecting something about him- tthat was true he may add.

"Oh it's nothing Harry, thankyou for asking me. It feels quite lovely." There was a sudden chill travelling inside his body, the voice sends sparks that cannot be denied. Out there, just behind the wall that was made to be his hiding spot was Luna Lovegood. The girl he once had. The girl he stupidily gave to Harry _Potter_.

"Well, shall we?"

"Okay" his body tenses with annoyance and well, anger. She smiled her sweet smile to that boy no doubt!. He would immediately fall inlove with her and maybe, she does to. And what would happen to him? He wouldn't want to be the one who would get sad at the end. Luna was his. She was his. She was fuckin' his. That was unfair, that was a cruel turn of reality. Fate must've been playing with him all over again. Why does Harry Potter has to have everything he ever wanted? Why him? Why fuckin' him? Why can't he be the one to make Luna feel beautiful all over again?.

He stood stiff, watching the two students walk past his hiding place, _with hands attached to the other. _He decided that she was beautiful-scratch that, _radiant _and literally glowing. She dresses so like herself, the silver did match the way she shines. Those glittering sparks makes him remember the way her eyes lights up everytime he would see her. She looks like a christmas tree, shining with so much light- she was unbelievable.

* * *

Luna could feel him. She wasn't sure if she had lost her mind, but then, people already told her she already did, even before Draco Malfoy. But this time, it was powerful. As if he was really there.

She shrugged her thoughts and her hand immediately shot to grab Harry's hand. At first, Harry furrowed his eyebrows, startled with Luna's action. She was the same old Luna, he thought. But tonight, he saw something crumbling the way Luna held his hand. It was clear that she was thinking about something, and by that, he was sure that she was thinking about Draco.

Luna squeezed his hand and flashed him a smile, one that Harry can see that there was something broken beneath her strong action. She was the strongest person he would ever knew, and to see her almost close to tears made him went to his over protective mood-as if she was truly his little sister.

"Are you alright Luna?" he asks, sadness and concern clear to his voice.

She flashes him another smile, one that can easily fool anyone. Harry nodded absent mindedly, trying to erase the thought of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

* * *

The party started with the guests grouping and chatting to each other. Passing compliments such as _Oh you look lovely _and _I am infatuated with your dress_. Luna was glad to know that Harry erased the thought off of his mind and instead, he was having a great time. She never liked keeping secrets from her friends, and now, she feels like it was still not the time to tell them about her feelings._  
_

She was standing next to table, talking to Mr. Worple whom she met a few seconds ago. They were talking about thestrals when Mr. Filch decided to make his appearance on the middle of the party. Everybody immediately turned to look at the wreck, and beside Mr. Filch was _Draco Malfoy__._

"Mr. Slughorn, I believe we have a gate crasher right over here" Mr. Filch pulled Draco by his collar and made him turn his head. Luna stared at Draco and him to hers. She tightens her hold to the glass inside her hand, swallowing the small lump inside her throat. He stared back at her with the same look that she had, inside those blue orbs hides a hidden meaning. The feeling of longing and forgiveness.

But, was it time for her to forgive him so easily? What if he really doesn't have any feelings for her and that, she was only fooling herself?.She wanted to have him back so badly, but she was scared. Something inside her makes her hold on to that stage that was scared to trust him again.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! Come, join the party" Professor Slughorn cheerily said, but just as he was about to take an advance towards Draco, Professor Snape was the first one to grab Draco.

They both turned to look at each other, from Draco then to his Professor. "I shall be going then"

The two turned their backs slowly to the party, both of them turned Harry Potter suspicious.

"Excuse me for a moment" he whispered to Luna and Hermione as they both nodded in response. He followed the bee line Draco and Professor Snape made, and somehow, he tries to lessen his footsteps as silent as he can. A few left and right turns, down the second floor hall, he can hear harsh whispers.

"Listen to me. I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco -_"_ he heard Snape say, his usual bored tone was slightly worried. He inched a bit closer, trying to make his ear hear his words more clearer.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!" He furrowed his eyebrows, his thoughts getting more clearer as the secrets began to unfold. But what was his mission? What does he want?.

"If you fail-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, what do I fuckin' care if he would kill me? I've got nothing left to leave!" Draco was shouting now, his voice rough and a little hoarse. "_She _was the only reason-" for the first time in his seven years in Hogwarts, he had finally hear Draco Malfoy _wail _in agony, his tone heavy with hidden tears and it was because of _her_. It was all because of Luna Lovegood.

_"-I loved her"_

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**AHHH, FINALLY THE L WORD. WHO KNEW DRACO WOULD BE THE FIRST ONE TO SAY IT? ;)**

**ANY REACTIONS?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Snape and Draco's convo was taken from the actual script (only the first and second one though, not the Druna part)**


	24. Sudden Turn Of Events

**CHAPTER 24 Sudden Turn Of Events**

* * *

Luna decided to spend her vacation with her father. Well, for some teenagers, they would label it as 'the most horrible vacation ever', but for Luna, every day spent with her father was a memory worth keeping for.

She stared distractingly to the spoon inside her cup that was full of hot chocolate. With her head rested to her palm, and eyes blank, her father squinted his eyes curiously at his troubled daughter, curious because he had never seen her so puzzled. Slowly, he grabbed his own cup from the table and made his way to sit next to Luna, where he patted his daughter's head just like how he always do when she was distracted and he needed her attention.

"Oh hi Daddy" she turned her head to look at him, a childish smile formed on her face as she met face to face with her father. He smiled back, cupping her cheek inside his hand to smoothen his daughter's skin.

"What's troubling you, love?" their bond was close and he knows when she was hiding something from him. He also knew that everday, time is running, he was getting older and so was his daughter. "Nothing, Daddy. Must've been the wrackspurts" she said, turning her head to stop her eyes from looking straight to his own blue orbs. A small smile formed on his lips as he analyzes what was currently happening.

He watched her as she grew up. He tried to shield his daughter from the reality, he fears that she might not handle it, _he didn't want her to expirience struggles_. But then, when Berenice died, Luna proved him wrong; actually, she was stronger than he was. He was once broken and damaged, but he grew strong for his daughter, because his daughter was strong and she needed to know that she was not alone.

"_Tell me_" he grabbed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

"It's about a boy" she leaned side-viewed inside her arms, then added "was it wrong that I still love him?"

In truth, he was shocked to hear his daughter say those things. It only proves that she was not the same seven year old anymore, his little angel grew into a woman. And now, she was experiencing one of the most beautiful thing in life; _falling inlove_. Somehow, he hopes she would do okay with that topic. It was the trickiest thing to experience, being inlove is beautiful and wonderful but being broken is a different thing.

"Well, Luna dear- nobody said love is easy."

* * *

It was March 1, Ronald's birthday and they have this little surprise for him for the evening. The Gryffindor table was filled with all of the goodies Ron ever wanted in one seat. Besides from the goodies, the presents were all lined up inside the dormitory, assisted by Harry.

Apparently, the boy did enjoyed his meal. Mostly the bucket of chicken that he had eaten, and maybe, the sucking faces that he had shared with Lavender Brown.

After the few exchanges of happy birthday's and chit chat's finally, Ron called it a night. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Ron went to their dormitories, wanting to open the gifts that he had received. But then, Luna, being a Ravenclaw, was left behind. She didn't mind though, since they would probably talk about the gifts tomorrow, and that, she can already imagine their happy faces and jokes that the twins would share.

She sighed happily and made her way to the Library, wanting to gain some quiet time with her book.

As she sat herself to the Restricted Section of the room, she opened her copy of Alice and the Wonderland. The pages were opened and her eyes were on it, but then the book reminds her about something-

"Can I share the table with you?" she heard a man's voice say,somehow, the sound of the voice sent numerous of sparks on her tummy.

"It's alright" she replied back to the familiar voice, trying to shrug the feeling out.

_"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." _she voiced out the quote that she seems to read over and over again. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was actually reading. She had already read the book five times now, but then, she needed a distraction, a way to forget about him.

"But what if the past is worth bringing back?" Luna paused. She closed the book and setted it to the table, her lower lip was bitten by her upper front teeth. "It depends i-"she stopped talking as she saw who was the mysterious man on the table, and strangely the man wasn't so surprised to see her at all.

Draco was still waiting for her to reply, his eyes staring on hers. She opened her mouth to speak, although she can't seem to find her voice. He stood up from his seat, he can't help the small hint of tears on the side of his eyelids. Luna tilted her head slowly, never leaving eye contact with him. There was a pregnant pause and then, Luna seem to register what was happening. She stood up, bowing her head to gather all her things, wanting to leave just to get away from him "Luna, I-" he grabbed her shoulder, turning her head to tilt upwards towards him. Their eyes collided to one other and Draco licked his lips as he bowed his head lower to hers.

He crouched his head and their foreheads collided. Slowly, he also leaned his head and their lips made contact.

She went frozen on her spot,the strange realization of founding herself not wanting to back away from him. Instead, she tiptoed her toes and closed her eyes, leaning in a bit deeper to taste and smell him once again.

"Luna, something happened to Ro-" just like that, they broke apart. Both of them eyes wide and looking at their intruder. "I-I'll come with you" Luna hugged her book deeper in her chest and brisk walked to Ginny, clearly not wanting to look at Draco, too shocked about the sudden turn of events. But them, like them, Ginny was also looking as shocked as they were.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I'M SORRY IF I SUCK .**

**SCHOOL IS GETTING IN MY WRITING SCHEDULE UGH. **

**I DON'T KNOW, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**ANY THOUGHTS?**

**REVIEW.**


	25. No Longer Afraid

**CHAPTER 25 No Longer Afraid**

* * *

Draco didn't know how to respond after discovering Ron Weasley's misfortune. He mentally kicked the guy on the shin for drinking what was not his- it was supposed to be for the Headmaster! not his!. Now, he would have another headache, scheming for another plan just incase- _no do not think like that, Malfoy!_.

He made a bee line to the Great Hall, clutching the silver pendant inside the pocket of his trousers. Somehow, with wishful thinking, he hopes that she had already forgave him entirely, and he wishes he wouldn't ruin her day; it was supposed to be special, today's the day she would turn seventeen.

"How's it going lover man?" Pansy attacked her with a big bear hug. Immediately, her hands began to roam the side pockets that he had, desperately wanting to see the gift that he was supposed to give to Luna.

"Go away cupid, I don't need your arrows" he pushed her gently and playfully away from him and with a small peck on his cheek, Pansy waved at him, lip synching a good luck. He rolled his eyes and entered the Great Hall, walking towards the Slytherin table.

"_Told you Harry, I can't remember_" He stood frozen on his spot when he heard Katie's voice, alongside with Potter. Harry was probably questioning her about the incident inside Hogsmeade. Draco stared nervously at them. His hands went to his tie, shuffling the cloth as if it can help his growing nerves. For a second, he thought of looking back and just to leave right before-

But then his eyes made contact with Katie. The girl was looking at him, somehow, her eyes filled with wonder, as if _she remembers something_. Harry looked quizically at the girl, then slowly turned his head to see him looking back at him.

_What are you waiting for? Run._

He looked back and forth from left to right and swing his arms weakly to his side to work his system again. His hand, still on his tie and the other, snaked it's way to the unharmed pendant, clutching it as if he was afraid that it would get lost. He brisk-walked to make his way out, to go to somewhere nobody could see him. In truth, he just wanted to get away from his guilt and to finish everything off with hopefully, a pair of clean hands.

He bowed his head as he saw the cage missing some lovebirds; he stole and killed them just because of the vanishing cabinet. He grimaced as he feel like his tie was choking him intentionally, as if it really did want to kill him.

_I didn't mean to, he would kill me if I-_

He entered the abandoned loo, making his way to the basins. He crouched down with his hands on both ends, his eyes staring right to his own reflection.

It wasn't such a shock to see his face so not like how he used to. He was even paler than usual, he even looked like he can past as a ghost. The bags under his eyes were bigger and his whole body look so limp and eyes so lifeless. It was as if he was looking through someone on the other side of the mirror.

Before he knew it, his breath hitched violently upon hearing fast and heavy footsteps coming on his way. He turned his head, actually surprised to see Harry Potter with his wand on his side clasped with his fierce grip. Upon realizing what would happen next, Draco shuffled inside his pocket and immediately ripped his hand off and pointed it to Harry.

"Stu-"

"Expelliarmus!"

He tried to shout the stunning spell first but Harry was quicker. The spell immediately took place as his hands both dropped the things that he was holding, first, his wand, then, the silver pendant that was supposed to be his gift. He cocked his head, bowing down fast to debate whether he should grab them or not but then, Harry shouted the stunning spell again and his eyes bursted open as the red light had almost touched his head.

He made a run to enter the first cubicle, kneeling down as he figured out he had no choice but to try to leave being unharmed, even if he looks like a chick getting chased by a cat. All of his pride completely forgotten and the look of panic was obvious on his face.

Overand over, he can see the red light just an inch behind him and he was already on the last stall of cubicles. But he still manage to crawl violently though, being all athletic as that. Just when he finished to shoot from the small spaces of the cubicles that he crawled on, he immediately stood up and began to run again. Trying his hardest to dodge and be faster than Harry.

"Stupify!" Again, Harry shouted but with no luck, it didn't went straight to Draco. But then, Draco found himself running wildly to no where in particular, and that made him land on the same spot he had a few seconds ago. He found himself running to the center of the loo, right next to where the his things were located.

"Sectumsepra!"Harry shouted a spell? curse? that Draco haven't heard before. But then, when the green light had it's contact with his chest, he immediately fell to the ground. His breathing was lost and he can feel his skin struggling with something. He wanted to shout in agony because there was an unfamiliar pain oozing out from his chest and it feels as if he was sliced a million times. He tried to gulp some liquid that was forming in his mouth but immediately regretted it as soon as he can taste the taste of iron inside his mouth. On the ground, he can feel his own blood pooling around him and the smell of his blood reminds him of the days that he was punished by the dark lord.

He cocked his head in defeat, his own head was aching and was actually feeling lightheaded. There was a light blinking rapidly on his side and he immediately recognized the silver pendant that was staring right at him. He tried to move his fingers, trying to reach out for the disregarded jewelry.

_I can do it, she would forgive me. Then, I would succeed the task- even if I don't want to.. I just want bad things to be finished._

His visions went blurry and the last thing he saw was Professor Snape kneeling next to him with a shocked Potter on his tail.

* * *

Luna felt good this morning, you can't have your seventeenth birthday every year.

Everything was doing fine. Starting from when she went to the Great Hall with her friends surprising her with numerous of gifts and ended when she saw Harry with Professor Snape, with a pale and nervous Harry holding someone's disregarded wand and a silver locket.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her heart making an unexplainable beats and jumps. Harry looked at her guiltily with his eyes sending so many apologies. "I hope you're lucky enough that Mr. Malfoy wasn't _killed_. I must speak with Professor McGonagall about this, _Potter_" Professor Snape announced loud enough so that Luna could hear him. And without any doubt, she sure did. Infact, the Professor's words seem to repeat over and over again inside her head.

"Where was he?" she said mindlessly. Her eyes blank while she only stared right through the marble floor, fearing that looking at someone's pair of worried eyes would make her lost it.

"Hospital Wing" she dashed out from the conversation as soon as she heard Harry's response, not minding the way the Professor looked at her. All she ever wanted was to reassure that he was safe, even if they were still not officially back in terms of speaking or not. She needed to feel his heart beating, or else, there was a big potential she would be a big ball of worried mess.

"Luna wait!" she didn't stop. She wasn't that type of person to get mad at the people who would unintentionally harm her loved ones, but if something bad would ever happen to Draco after his and Harry's incident, she wasn't sure if she would stay calm after that.

_dear God, please help him._

She grabbed the door frame to stop herself from running, and as soon as she had slowed own her breath, she braced herself to look for the possible scenarios. "I'm here to look for Draco" she said as soon as she saw Madam Pomfrey. The kind woman gave her a knowing smile, and directed her hand towards the left corner of the hospital cots.

As if the ground had swallowed her whole, she stood frozen on her spot as she stared right to the even paler Draco, who's blood was stained on the blanket. She went to his side, her own skin paling with what the boy inside the bed looked like. _He looks so peaceful_, she thought. Somehow, with his eyes closed and lips pale and chopped, he looks as if he was really- _dead_.

"I'm sorry Luna" Harry said, his hand sneaking his way to her hand and squeezed it gently. She nodded back at him, with a smile saying she doesn't blame him for anything at all. "It's fine. Well, to be honest with you Harry, at first, I didn't know what I should feel about you using that spell-" she unclasped her hand on his, summoning a seat for her to sit down next to Draco's cot. "-I don't know what had gotten into me. He already said I meant nothing to him, yet, I just can't help but to care for him." she touched Draco's hand, twirling her fingernails on his palm, sketching some kind of creature or maybe a name. She doesn't actually know, she just wanted to feel his skin and know that he was still breathing. It doesn't matter if she was angry at him, or trying to be. All she knows was that, she was angry, but then, she was still mad for Draco Malfoy.

With a long pregnant pause shared, Harry spoke. "I think this was supposed to be yours" he said with a light and happy tone in his voice. She turned her head to look at him. There, she gasped when she saw what Harry had been talking about.

There, on the middle of the silver chain was a single crescent moon that appears to be made of crystal-which can make you see your reflection when you looked at it enough. On the middle of the crescent moon was a carved dragon, with eyes as blue as the afternoon skies, which somehow makes her remind how Draco used to compare her eyes with them." " She read the words carved at the back of the pendant. _Amour Vincit Omnia_. She smiled bitterly on how beautiful the simple jewelry was. She tries not to be excited, because maybe, it wasn't for her and Draco was supposed to give it to someone else.

But then, she was wrong to think about the negative since her initials was carved on the lower end of the latin text.

She opened the clasp of the lock, opening them and wrapping them together once her hands met on the back of her neck. She smiled in joy, not because someone had given her a jewel on her birthday, but just because she somehow proved that Draco must've loved her too, and that she wasn't dumb for believing.

"He loves you you know" Harry bowed his head while she removed her eyes from the pendant to look at him. He looks kind of guilty over something Luna can't place her hand to. And so, instead of accusing him over things, she only tilted her head to look at her friend.

"I might not like him. Scratch that, I might hate him-" Luna again, smiled at her friend, and placed her eyes back to the blonde boy laying unconscious to the cot. "-but I think it's your right to know that he loves you, and he never actually stopped". Luna smiled when she heard those words. And somehow, when she looked back at her friend then to Draco, something had changed. As if the thorns buried deep inside her heart have been taken away and she can finally breathe without something hurting inside her.

She feels so relieved.

"I'm sorry for keeping his words to myself, I just don't want him to hurt you. But in the end, I ended up hurting the both of you" Harry exclaimed, the nervousness, regret, and relief were obvious inside his tone. He was scared of what Luna might do, but he was glad that he wasn't keeping any secrets anymore.

"It's alright Harry" Strangely, she doesn't feel any amount of range to her friend. Mainly because she was glad that everything turned out to be okay. And somehow,when she felt Draco's hand move and clutch hers gently, she didn't hesitated but to squeeze in return, no longer scared of the boy that she had fallen in love with.

* * *

**Amour Vincit Omia- Love Conquers All**

**Please review :)**

**Any thoughts?  
Predictions?**


	26. The Day Before

**CHAPTER 26 The Day Before**

* * *

**WARNING ALERT: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ERM-. A RATED T or mild M SCENE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THINGS LIKE THAT, JUST SKIP THE LAST OR THIRD PART/PIECE OF THE THIS CHAPTER. WE ALL KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THE THIRD PIECE OKAY. **

**A REMINDER HERE: EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY WOULD PLAY A ROLE . SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME.**

* * *

Draco woke up one in the morning with the pain because of his damaged chest. He moaned in agony, trying his hardest to ignore the stirring pain that kept on bothering him. He moved his eyes sideways, adjusting his eyesight just enough for him to understand that he was supposed to drink the pain killer that was resting on his side of the table.

He dragged himself to sit upright, groaning in frustration as he somehow did it with so much effort. He grabbed the goblet and swallowed the bitter liquid with one gulp, and somehow, for just about ten seconds, the medicine made it's effects; making his stomach feel a weird kick and swirls, then for a few seconds, everything felt so numb.

He stood up, acutally surprised to see his wand laying on the table. Without any time wasted, he immediately grabbed it and struck it inside the pocket of his trousers.

_Where was- _He groaned, realizing that he had lost the silver pendant. Harry Potter must've destroyed it, he thought. The goody two shoes must've thought it was some sort of dark object that he has, and probably burnt it.

He entered the Room Of Requirements with at ease. At some point,he wonders if he can close his eyes and can easily enter the room. He sort of memorized every twist and turn that much.

_"Harmonia Nectere Passus" _He pointed his wand on the cabinet with his eyes clenched closed. A small flash of white light sparked against the wooden cabinet, and just a blink of an eye, it died. Draco clenched his fist tightly on his side, inhaling and exhaling a couple of times and then, he raised his wand, the encantation forming on his lips over and over again.

For a few seconds, he just closes both of his eyes. Afraid that the spell didn't worked, or he wasn't powerful enough to do such magic. _Please_, he whispered to no one. Slowly, he dragged his eyes open. Surprised to see and feel actually different.

He gasped with shock. There was a single bright light circling around the cabinet, swirling up and down to the bottom and top. He admired and feared the slightly alive cabinet, too shocked to even touch the wooden object.

_It's done_

_I have finally done it._

He looked haunted on his spot. Realization after realization piling up niside his brain, making him shake with the amount of nerve he was having.

_There's no turning back now_.

* * *

It was the twenty nineth of June when he received the news that the Headmaster left with Harry Potter. Truth to be told, he was thankful because there was another day added on his lifespan inside Hogwarts. He guesses that after he would kill the beloved Headmaster, he doesn't knew if he would have the guts to even look at the caste ever again.

And so he decided that he would do everything he ever wanted right before he would truly give away his innocence. _If he even have any_.

He entered the Slytherin Common Room, actually surprised to see that it was abandoned. He was about to turn around and to walk away but then, he could sense that Blaise might be inside their so he climbed up the staircase just to make sure that Blaise wasn't there, but thankfully, as he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see his bestfriend there.

"Zabini" he greeted.

"Malfoy"and Blaise greeted back.

The two looked at each other, both of them actually curious of what the other might do next.

"Stop staring at me like how the girl in the muggle movies would look at the guy Zabini. What? are we having some kind of romance here for a sudden?" Draco rolled his eyes and sneered jokingly at the Italian "It depends Malfoy. Do you want to?" and by that, the two lost friends shared a laugh. The tension a while ago completely melted and was replaced with familiarities.

"You're an asshole Zabini-" Draco rolled his eyes and Blaise stood up, the familiar smile and friendly sneers obvious on their faces. "Well, you my friend, is a slimy git" the two of them again, rolled their eyes at one another and before someone could even blink their eyes, the two friends hugged- a very quick hug like how men would ever hug.

"We're cool?"

"We're cool"

* * *

He was entering the Room Of Requirements when he saw her. At first, when he entered the room, he was actually puzzled to see numerous things that he haven't remember thinking about. He paced the room, looking for something that he might actually understand, but instead, a few seconds later, the things disappeared as he found himself infront of his angel, that was Luna Lovegood.

She stared unfrozen on her spot. Her head tilted slightly with her eyes staring right to his own. He was shocked to see her there, especially when he was certain that even if they did kissed a month ago, she was still hurt with what he had said, and heck, he haven't told her that he actually deep inlove with her.

"Luna-" he began to speak, almost as if he actually prepared a speech. But then, Luna launches herself forward and crashes her lips on his. She took him by surprise, but he easily recovered. He kisses her back with the same amount of passion that Luna softly applying on his lips. They stared at each other's light and dark irises and both closed their eyes at the same time. Luna, who's arms were wrapped around Draco's neck, opened her mouth, making Draco's tongue to snake it's way inside her mouth.

He wraps his arms around her lower waist, pulling her closer to him and she only moaned in response. Somehow, with the heat of the moment, the room sensed what was happening and quickly changed into a bedroom. He pulled away from her face and smirked. He carried her bridal-style and placed her to the center of the King sized bed, leaning down towards her neck and began to suck at the spot where he knows Luna had always liked. She tilted back her head in response, making her pale skin exposed to him as he removed his mouth from his spot and gave butterfly kisses on the exposed skin in appreciation.

She grabbed the end of his shirt, pulling it away from his body. He stared at her eyes, nervous on what she was going to say about the huge scar on his chest. She raises her eyes at him and a small smile forms on her face, the usual smile of hers reserved for only him, the one that says _you're beautiful_. She moved her hand to touch the marks of his bruise, her fingertips applying goosebumps to his skin. He watches her fingers, as usual, working their magic. And not just the sexual way, but with the Luna way.

He grabbed one of the small buttons of her blouse. At first, he successfully yanked it open but then he grew impatient. He clutches the fabric inside his fist and yanked the blouse away from her skin. He leaned on her again hungrily, eyeing her breasts as she breathes quickly with her eyes filled with lust. He dived in to her neck again and started biting the center of collarbone, slowly and teasingly, went down to where her breasts meet. Luna lets go of the lock of her bra, sliding the straps from her shoulders and tosses it to the ground.

* * *

He leaned down closer to her face that their noses were touching. Luna opens her eyes as she senses his eyes looking back at her. It had always come to this, them staring at one another as they would connect. It was a lovely moment for Luna, infact, she consider it as one of her memorable memories, not just because of the pleasure that she was having, but the feeling of Draco making love with her and not just sex was deeply touching.

She bits her lower lip when Draco hits something inside her that made her whole body tingly with pleasure. With her legs hanging on his hips, she pulled him closer to her, making him groan against the crook of her neck. Somehow, she can feel it, the end where she would explode with fireworks and multiple amount of feelings.

He raises his head from the crook of her neck, opening his light blue eyes to stare at her as the final part was going nearer. Their eyes met and Luna pulled his face to lean on hers. Drawing him close, close that they can both feel the other's ragged breathing. She looked up at him, with mouth agape and eyes dark, filled with lust made her remind the first night she had with Draco Malfoy. It was sweet, lovely, and beautiful, he indeed treated her right and just by remembering it made her moan low in pleasure, making her lost it. Soon, after a long hard stroke, he groaned against the crook of her neck, emptying himself inside her.

He rolled off of her and closes his eyes when his head hits the pillow."I fuckin' love you Luna Lovegood" he confesses right before he falls asleep. Luna's eyes widen in shock, the butterflies in her tummy working their magic again. She never expected him to say it, especially when she was right next to him. And besides, she already knows. By the looks that he gives and the way his eyes shows hidden emotions, it was clear that Draco Malfoy loves her. Yet, upon hearing those words, she feels as if she was swept away, and also, as if she was melting inside the arms of Draco Malfoy.

She stared right at his handsome sleeping face dreamily. Slowly, she picks up her hand and placed it on his sharp cheekbone, lightly tracing a pattern on his smooth, pale skin. "I love you too"

* * *

I DON'T KNOW, YOU GUYS MUST'VE HATE ME NOW. I'M SORRY.

NOW THE L WORD WAS SAID. YEY. (even if Draco haven't heard her said it but yeah),

PLEASE REVIEW

ANY THOUGHTS?'


End file.
